What If?
by ProDLnEC aka NLcsimiamifanatic
Summary: A *DIFFERENT* story using the characters from the story "A GENTLE NUDGE FROM A CHILD" COMPLETE!
1. Proud Daddy

_**Proud Daddy **_

Eric Delko smiled at the little girl curled up next to him. His daughter Chloe, sleeping peacefully with her pacifier in her mouth. The girl had turned one a week ago. The moment he had held her in his arms he was in love. Sure, she was the result of a brief fling but Eric couldn't love her more. It was too bad the same couldn't be said for her biological mother.

_***Flashback***_

_Melissa Jakobs had come to his place of work when she was eight months pregnant. She informed him that he __**might**__ be the father of the baby she was due to give birth to by scheduled c-section in exactly a month. The hospital would call when the baby was born. She didn't know the sex, didn't care. As soon as she could, which under Florida law was three days, Melissa was going to relinquish her parental rights.__She had thirty days following that to change her mind. After that period of time were up, it was final. Eric could summit to a paternity test. If the results came back he were the father, he could "raise the brat" or "place it for adoption." _

_His Choice. Melissa wanted nothing to do with the child after "it" was born. _

_Telling his parents about the "fling" and his probable fatherhood was hard and Eric's mother was a bit disappointed but both said they would support him no matter what what his choice. _

_It had taken Eric all of two days to decide that if the baby was his, he wanted to raise her or him, he refused to call the unborn baby "it," his or not. Having made this decision he also aware that there would probably be a delay in the hospital releasing the baby to him if his home wasn't prepared. He didn't want that. It was a big emotional gamble and it was going to hurt if it turned out the baby was not his, but he had his mother and sisters help him prepare a gender-neutral nursery in the second bedroom and buy baby clothes and other essentials. He picked out two names, Jesse for a boy, Chloe for a girl._

_Part of him wanted to this child's father more than anything, another part of him said he wasn't ready. If the test came back he was a father, ready or not, he was going for it. He knew he had the support of family and friends. Especially his two best friends, Horatio Caine and then the woman he was secretly in love with and who was secretly in love with him, the crime lab's ballistics expert Calleigh Duquesne. _

_When the hospital called telling Eric that Melissa had given birth to a seven pound, five ounce baby girl Horatio told him he could go to the hospital immediately for the paternity test. The hospital was putting a rush on the results because of the mother's wishes to relinquish parental rights and release the child to the custody of the child's father. Only a week ago a social worker had visited Eric's apartment and approved the home safe for the child to be released, pending DNA results. _

_Now Eric was holding his breath sitting the waiting room. The baby's DNA had already been taken. The results were only going to take just 45 minutes. He was nauseated. Sitting here now, it hit him just how bad he wanted this child to be his. He jumped when a nurse touched his shoulder and handed him a piece of paper. The 45 minutes had gone by._

_He looked at the paper._

_A match._

_Eric was a father._

_"Congratulations," the nurse smiled._

_"Can I see her?" Eric asked eagerly, standing up quickly. _

_"You can," the nurse said. "I'll take you to her."_

_Eric had had been given the option of seeing the baby girl before the results came back. He declined because he couldn't bare the thought of falling in love with her and then be told she wasn't his. _

_The first time the baby was laid in his arms and he laid eyes on her face tears came to his eyes. "Hello, sweetheart," he whispered._ _Eric smiled and a happy tear ran down his cheek as his daughter wrapped her tiny hand around his finger._

A small finger pressing his nose and a tiny giggle pulled him from his thoughts. Chloe was awake.

"Good morning, princesa," he said, scooping up and sitting her on his stomach. "How are you?"

Everyone said and Eric couldn't disagree that his daughter was the spiting image of himself. The only difference was her lighter complexion. Father and daughter's baby photos were almost identical. Everyone he spoke to told Eric that he should _not_ let the little girl sleep in his bed with him. It could start a habit that was very hard to break. The young father ignored all this. It wasn't like he did it all the time. He only did it when his child were asleep when he got home from work if he was gone later than usual. Call him a big softy but he missed his baby after all day.

_**R & R!**_


	2. 11pm Cawwy to the Rescue!

_**11:00pm**_. _**"Cawwy" to the Rescue!**_

Calleigh was always there whenever Eric Delko or his adorable daughter needed her. At 11:00pm the phone rang at her condo. The first thing she heard was a baby crying in the background. She knew it was Eric without looking at the caller ID and before he spoke.

"Calleigh?"

"Eric, what's the matter? Is Chloe okay?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes and no. She's teething really bad. Running nose and a slight fever. I didn't realize I didn't any baby Motrin left..."

"I'll go to the drugstore. Eric, I don't mind. Did you need anything else?"

About a half hour later Calleigh showed up at Eric's door with baby Motrin and baby orajel. Chloe was fussing in her dad's arms, wearing just a diaper. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were wet.

"Hey," she greeted him softly. "What's the matter with my sweetpea?" She said to Chloe, touching her hand. "Those mean ol' teeth hurtin' you?"

Eric kissed the side of his daughter's head and touched her hair. "Go with Calleigh while papi gets your medicine?" He said to her.

Chloe put her arms out to the woman she called "Cawwy" and who was like mommy to her. She didn't understand why "Cawwy" didn't live here with her and daddy but she seemed to be around very often and always there when Chloe needed her.

"Here you go, my angel," Eric said, entering the room with the medicine dropper filled Strawberry-flavored Motrin. "Your favorite flavor and everything. Calleigh certainly knows you," he said, smiling at Calleigh.

Calleigh returned the look.

"Well, you didn't make me her godmother for nothin'."

They still couldn't admit it to each other but they wanted to be together, be a real family and for Calleigh to become husband and wife and Chloe's mother officially.

Eric was glad that tomorrow was Saturday. Both he and Calleigh had the day off. The three usually spent those days together. The pain medication worked for Chloe and she very soon started to fall asleep in Calleigh's arms. Calleigh carefully passed her back to Eric.

"You have a great sleep in bed with daddy," she said, kissing Chloe's brow. "I'm gonna go now. You guys have a good night. I'll see you guys 'round lunch time tomorrow?" She smiled at Eric.

Eric couldn't keep the smile _off_ his face around this woman.

"Absolutely, if you want to," he said.

"Of course I want to, silly!"

_I wouldn't want to spend my Saturday with anyone else, _she thought.

It was off to Daddy's room after Calleigh left. Chloe was sound asleep in daddy's arms. Eric chuckled as again Alexx Woods' words that putting Chloe in bed with him was not a good idea ran through his head. The older woman and mom of two often scolded him at work when she had heard that the baby had slept in his bed the night before.

_"Eric, she's going to get used to it and when you want to break the habit, it's going to be really hard," she kept telling him._

_"Yes, __**mom**__," he replied with a smile. _

His mother was constantly telling him the same.


	3. Daydreams

_**Daydreams and the Pool**_

_A small "M" warning in this chapter!_

Chloe were in a much happier mood when she woke the next morning. Daddy was relieved to see she woke with a smile on her face. Being Saturday the two liked to laze about in bed for a bit before getting up for the day. Chloe happily drank her 7:30 bottle in bed next to him. Eric kissed Chloe's brow and rubbed her hair. Everyone who met her was stunned by how thick her curly black hair was.

"We have to go to Abula and Dedushka's house today," Eric said to his daughter. "Maybe we'll go swimming. Would you like that?"

Eric's mother was 'abula,' Spanish for grandma and his father was called 'dedushka' Russian for grandpa. Pavel Delko was already speaking some Russian to his granddaughter as he did with all his grandchildren. Eric's parents were out of town for a week he had a key to their home and said he would stop by there a few times to check on the place. They told him he was free to use their pool. The first time that Eric had taken his daughter into the pool she was just four months old.

She loved it like daddy thought she would.

Calleigh called at 9:30 to ask what the three were doing for the day.

"I have to go to mom and dad's. I thought we'd go swimming," Eric said.

Eric crossed his fingers that Calleigh would say yes but not only would the activity be fun for all but Eric looked forward to the possibility of seeing Calleigh in a bathing suit. The Cuban betted she looked hot in a two-piece one, in red....he could imagine the form of her breasts and her hips....

_Get it out of the gutter, Delko!_ He said to himself. _There's a baby in the room!_ The last thing he wanted to do was get an erection in the presence of his daughter even if she were only one-year-old.

Swimming sounded good to Calleigh.

"Sounds great. I'll be over in an hour or so?"

"Okay."

_In the pool with Eric. That sounds like a great way to spend an afternoon, _Calleigh thought, smiling. The image of Eric's toned body in the water entered her brain. _Stop it, Duquesne! There's going to be a child there!_ She told herself.

After a breakfast of apple sauce and Cherrios, Cherrios and apple sauce for Chloe and just Cherrios for Eric, Eric sat Chloe on the bed while he packed up her diaper bag, adding some water toys, water-proof children's sunblock and the all-important Huggies Little Swimmers. While he was packing the two heard someone enter the apartment.

"Anyone home?"

"Cawwy!" Chloe exclaimed. She had recognized the woman's voice nearly her entire life.

Eric laughed. "Go see Calleigh," he said lifting her off the bed.

Chloe had started walking at just ten months old. She was quite steady on her feet now. And even if she did take a spill, kids had their falls. It was a normal part of life. Eric was sure he had his falls at that age.

"_Hello sweetheart!_" Calleigh said, picking the baby when Chloe reached her."Cawwy!" The baby said, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck with a big smile, drool on her chin.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better today! Are you excited to be going swimming?" Calleigh asked her.

_When Eric said months ago that he had taken his then 4-month-old child into the pool Calleigh was shocked. They had been in the breakroom at work._

"_Eric! She's too young for that!" She had exclaimed._

_Horatio and Alexx were in the room at the time. The two chuckled, agreeing Calleigh like a mother who hadn't been told what was being done with her child. _

_Everyone knew that Calleigh was the true mother of Eric's baby daughter. They had known this from the look in her eyes when first held Chloe when Eric bought her home from the hospital when she were two days old. Eric had invited the team over to meet Chloe Gabriella Delko and to ask Horatio and Calleigh to be her godparents_. _They, like everyone else thought Calleigh and Eric_ _should `just admit it already,`their feelings for each other were as transparent as water._

"_No, she's not!" Eric defended. "Dad had me in the water at the same age. And she loves it. You should have seen her face."_

"_Lots of parents swim with their babies at this age, Calleigh," Alexx said._

Calleigh smiled watching Chloe splash in the water with her daddy. Eric was right, the girl was having a great time.

_It was a precious sight seeing them play together, just the way they looked at one another with so much love. Something else tugged at the blonde CSI, how beautiful Eric's body was. The shine of the water on his tan skin made him even sexier. _

'_Shake it off, Duquesne!' She commanded herself. 'How do you keep forgetting the child in the room!_'

She carefully sled into the water. Chloe noticed the ripple in the water and excitedly tried to move toward "Cawwy." Eric floated her over to the woman.

"Daddy was right, you _do_ love this, don't you?" Calleigh said, bouncing the girl on her hip.

_Two sides of thought went through Eric's mind watching the two frolic in the water, Chloe excitedly trying to reach her rubber ducky that was floating in the water. He was in love with this woman and she had been his best friend for years, closest female friend, anyway. Still as much he loved her and as much she cared for his daughter and obviously as young as she was, his baby felt the same, Eric still couldn't get the courage to tell her "I'm in love you."_

_Then his male animal instinct kicked in as he glanced at her body without her knowing_. _His mind started to wander_._ He started to imagine his hands removing that cherry red bathing suit and his fingertips touching her fair skin..._

'_Knock it off, Delko!" He told himself, snapping himself out of that train of thought. 'Not now! Save it for the shower!_'

"Eating your parents' food is a bonus for watching the house while they're gone?" Calleigh asked with a smile as she adjusted Chloe in the high chair near the table.

Eric chuckled. "Yeah. But I'm only allowed to touch the perishables and the canned stuff. The freezer is off-limits."

Chloe grinned and squealed when she saw her father take down the peanut butter jar.

"Someone must like peanut butter," Calleigh said.

""She does," Eric said as he proceeded to make his daughter a peanut butter sandwich and cut it into small squares. "She'd eat it straight from the jar if I left it in front of her."

Chloe cried at the end of the day when "Cawwy" was getting ready to go home. She was in pajamas and ready for bed. Daddy and Calleigh had just read her a bedtime story. As sleepy as she were, she got off the couch and wrapped herself around the woman's leg. "Cawwy," she said, looking up at her with sad eyes. Eric felt the same way he didn't want Calleigh to leave either.

Calleigh's heart melted. She couldn't stand seeing Chloe sad.

"Aw, baby," she said, picking her up and giving her a hug. "I guess I'm here till someone falls asleep," she said to Eric. With how sleepy she were that wasn't long. Chloe fell asleep laying across Calleigh and Eric's laps on the couch ten minutes later, clutching her favorite teddy bear that was known as "Buttons." Horatio had given his godchild the bear when he met her at two days old. The poor toy looked a bit worn from all his trips through the washer but a little girl loved him and wouldn't sleep without him.

Calleigh waited for Eric to come out of the room from putting Chloe in her crib before she left. "Thank you for today. I had a wonderful time. I guess I'll see you on Monday," she said, kissing his cheek with a smile.

"Yeah," Eric said kissing her cheek in reply and giving her shoulders a squeeze. "I did, too. I'll see you later," he smiled.

After the door closed behind Eric couldn't help about imagine what it would like to end the day with her laying next to him in _their_ bed, not her going out the door.

_**R & R!**_


	4. She's MINE!

_**She's Mine, Thank you!**_

_As always the parts written in italics are flashbacks_

When she had given birth at Dade Memorial Hospital, Melissa Jakobs had vehemently refused to look the face of the baby she gave birth to. To her the baby's healthy cry was like nails on a chalkboard. She ordered the nurse to "get it away" from her. She only knew the baby was a girl because the doctor had made the customary announcement when the baby were delivered. When the nurse asked if she wanted to name the child, Melissa replied she didn't. She wasn't leaving the hospital with "it."

_Chloe Delko was first placed in the nursery in a basinet that was labelled "baby girl Jakobs." Her mother didn't want her and the identity of her biological father was being determined in the lab. The nurses thought the newborn was too beautiful for words. They all hoped either her biological father or an adoptive family would give the baby the home and life she deserved. As of this moment the baby didn't even have a name._

_When Melissa told Eric that he __**might **__be the father of her baby, she meant it. She was not at all sure of it. He was just the only name she could think of. And he were easy to find because he were a city employee. If Eric wasn't the father then CPS could immediately assume custody of the baby and place her for adoption. If Eric turned out to be the father then he could raise "it" or place "it" for adoption._

_Melissa hadn't thought in a million years that Eric would be the father, even if he was, that he'd decide to raise the child._

Melissa Jakobs saw Eric out at the restaurant where she worked as a waitress. He, Speed, Horatio and Frank were there. he saw him passing around pictures of a girl who was about a year old. He had a big smile on his face. Since she had signed away her parental rights and it had become final when the baby were just over a month old, the whereabouts of the baby girl who shared half her DNA were no longer Melissa's right to know. She managed to meet the group in the parking lot when they were leaving and she were out on the corner of the front having a smoke. She smoked two packs a day and had continued to do so during her pregnancy. It was amazing that Chloe seemed to have no health issues whatsoever and that she had weighed a healthy seven pounds, five ounces at birth. at a year old, she weighed twenty pounds.

"Hello Eric," she said coolly. "Saw the baby pictures. Is that one mine or had you knocked someone else up?"

Eric replied "_She's_ _mine._ _Only_ Mine."

Truly Chloe was only her father's. This woman was no longer recognized, legally or in any other way as the mother of the girl now known as Chloe Gabriella Delko.

Melissa put a smug look on her face.

"I take that to mean a yes, then. Does she look anything like me? I'm curious. What's ya call her by the way?"

"It's none of your business who _my_ child looks like. Or what I decided to name her. She ceased to be yours a long time ago."

"Fine. Be all 'proud-papa.' You'll regret it in a few years. The cuteness wears off, you know," Melissa scoffed.

"_Goodbye_, Melissa," Eric said, turning and walking away.

"You handled that well, Eric," Horatio said when Eric got to the hummer.

All three had wanted to step in on Eric's behalf because the woman was so despicable but didn't being they hadn't wanted him to feel like they thought he couldn't fight his own battles.

Although he was never much for children Tim thought his friend's daughter was very sweet and certainly deserved a daddy like Eric. And a surrogate mother like Calleigh.

"I met the woman who gave birth to Chloe today," Speed told Calleigh when it was only him and her in the ballistics lab.

"Yeah. Eric told me," she said. "He was pretty shaken up."

"Well, she's a piece of work. I think it crossed his mind how he ever got involved with someone like her. Not that he regrets Chloe one bit. But I think he started to think about what kind of life Chloe would have had if Melissa had decided to take Chloe home and if he only had visitation rights. He seemed relieved things are the way they are.

"Chloe's lucky to have you in her life."

Maybe Chloe was lucky to have Calleigh in her life as a mother figure instead of this other woman, but Calleigh felt that _she_ were the lucky one to have Chloe.


	5. So Much

_*For anyone who got a tid confused with my last few chapters__regarding Tim Speedle I couldn't bare to kill him but I also like Ryan so the CSI team has an extra person! I never did like the character of Marisol Delko. She will be alive in ihe story but with limited mention. In this version of the story she never did have cancer.*_

_**So Much Alike. Unfortunately.**_

There were two people Eric knew that were too much alike for his comfort. His youngest sister, Marisol and Melissa Jakobs. Each thought the world revolved around them. He knew he was going to happen sooner or later with Melissa in Miami, but that didn't make him cringe any less when Melissa saw _his_ child in the flesh for the first time. Eric had taken his daughter out to a nearby park where she loved the swings. Her giggles could be heard throughout the park.

"She doesn't look anything like me," A female voice from behind Eric said. "Strange, me being her mother and all."

He turned and saw a woman he never wanted to see again, or at least for a very long time. When Chloe was much older and wanted to meet the woman who carried her for nine months.

Before Eric could say a word to that comment, the woman with Melissa, whom Eric didn't recognize said, "And by what definition? Last you told me, you only stayed pregnant 'cause too many knew and you didn't want to deal with any comments they made if you had an abortion. _And_ even though you _did_ give birth, you told everyone the baby was stillborn when they asked where the baby was. Oh yes, lastly, when the precious baby was born, you didn't even want to see her face! You signed away your rights and she left the hospital in the arms of someone else. _By what warped definition, are you her mom?_

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your time with your baby, sir," the woman said to Eric, she pulled Melissa away.

_Wow. I guess not even your __**friends**__ like you, _Eric thought.

Who Eric thought were a "friend" of his child's biological mother was really a friend turned mere acquaintance after she saw Melissa's true nature after she got pregnant. The woman's name was Penny Morgan. Considering just how the baby girl whom she heard being called Chloe looked like the man she were with, Penny knew he had to be the child's biological father, not an adoptive parent. Penny also managed to recall Melissa telling her before the only name she could recall for the possible father of her child was a city employee named Eric.

"So you got the father right, huh?" Penny said a hint of sarcasm. "He looks like he's an awesome dad."

Melissa scoffed.

"It's disgusting how he fusses over her. Like she's anything special. I _can't stand_ seeing people like that."

"What you're talking about how a child is _supposed_ to be treated! What's the matter with you?"

Chloe's 'uncle' and godfather Horatio was like a second dad to her. He knew her just as well as Eric did. She had tons of toys, baby supplies as well as a crib at his house. She had started having "sleep-overs" at his house when she were just six months old. The crib was a waste; it had never been used really. The moment the baby girl fussed at all, Horatio would pick her up and put her in the bed with him. From the time she could recognize people she would get excited when she saw Horatio and immediately want to go with him. In fact, as young as six months, she would cry when she and Horatio parted.

Eric had never been offended by this. He knew the very special spot that Chloe held in Horatio's heart.

_Approximately over a year before Chloe was born Horatio and Eric's youngest sister Marisol, a woman who thought she were the center of the world and always had. She managed to get Horatio to fall for her. She had 'targeted' his brother's best friend because she saw the way doted on the woman in his life. Seeing his weak point, his desire for a family. She pretended to be someone she wasn't and convinced she wanted the same. Eric had tried not to be intrusive but he told Horatio a few times that the Marisol he were seeing wasn't the real one. Horatio didn't get angry with Eric but didn't listen either. _

_Horatio and Marisol married after just six months. That was when she immediately returned to being herself. "The last thing" she wanted was children; biological or adopted. Horatio 'should be content' for her to be the center of his world. His best friend and brother-in-law as well as the rest of his in-laws had tried to warn him of this but he had too blinded by the prospect of finally having a family, to listen. He couldn't be at all angry with them. In fact with the Delkos now Marisol now was the outcast and he were still considered family. He was invited to every function. Marisol hadn't asked the court for any spouse support or assets when she and Horatio divorced, mostly because all of her own family swore they would do everything __**they**__ could to prevent her from obtaining anything from Horatio._

_What had caused Horatio the most pain wasn't how much he had loved Marisol, he fast realized he hadn't, but he felt he had come so close to his dream, fatherhood. And it had been taken away. _

_In many ways Chloe had filled this void for him._

"_I'm so sorry about this, H," Eric told him apologetically and repeatedly. Marisol had enraged her parents just after Chloe were born when she said "what's the big deal? Eric had a baby after surviving getting shot. I'm glad he's alive but what's special about this kid?" The arrival of Chloe, the only girl in the group of three grandchildren (the Delko's daughter Rachel and her husband, Carlos had two sons, Diego who was three and Jose who was five) had taken away all the attention __**she**__ had previously received. _

_Marisol ignored Chloe totally. It could said Chloe didn't even know her. So many other people loved her that how Marisol looked upon her wasn't important. Marisol had held Chloe __**once**__, when the girl were a day old. Chloe had threw up on her. _

"_The first time Marisol's ex-husband, Chloe's godfather had held her, Chloe had puked on him, too. However Horatio had only laughed, telling Eric that he took that as a sign that she liked him._

"'_Nice to meet you, too, Chloe," Horatio had chuckled._

_Knowing what Marisol was truly like, it hadn't taken Horatio long to realize it was a positive thing that he and Marisol hadn't had children. Marisol was the kind of person who didn't have the ability to put a child first and herself second._

Melissa Jakobs was much the same but at least Chloe had lucked out to not be allowed to experience her natural mother's rejection and only ever know the love and acceptance of her doting father, extended family and "family" who wasn't related to her.


	6. Understanding

_Some readers may mentioned similarities between this story and __**A Gentle Nudge From A Child**__ that was also written by myself. I compare writing fanfiction to playing with dolls. :) Since I wrote the story and created the character of __**Chloe Delko**__, I decided to write another story about her. This is an alternate version of the original story. The chain of events may be different, I haven't decided yet. _

_New without further ado, on with the show! :)_

_**Understanding & Cookies with Daddy**_

Again another flashback...I like doing these and they explain much about events in the story.

_For a brief moment Chlorinda had been upset that Horatio Caine had been the first person that her son had been called when he got the results of the paternity test. Then she under why he had done so; she were still trying to adjust to the notion that her only may be a father from essentially a one-night stand. Being old-fashioned she was still to cope with the idea and she worried what people might say to her. If he called her and said the test was positive, she was going to break down crying, and not out of happiness at first. _

_ And she knew that was definitely not the first reaction Eric needed to hear. No doubt he would be still reeling in shock and going through a ton of emotions. Horatio Caine was actually the perfect person for her to talk to. This man always seemed to know to say to a friend to calm or comfort them. After his first essential meeting with his baby, Eric stepped out of the nursery and made a brief phone call._

_ "H?"_

_ "Eric," Horatio said, concerned. "Are you all right?"His friend sounded very emotional._

_ "She's mine," Eric blurted out. A stray tear escaping and running down his cheek. "She's beautiful! Her name is Chloe."_

_ Horatio smiled, feeling relief for Eric, knowing how bad of late the younger CSI wanted the baby to be his. "That's wonderful, Eric. Don't bother to come back here. Stay. Get to know your baby."_

_ "Thanks, H."_

_ Eric spent the next day at the hospital with his baby, holding her every second he could, learning how to feed her, bathe, change her diapers and dress her in cute tiny baby clothes. Everything he had bought for her was gender-neutral. He looked forward to shopping for cute girl stuff for her, and even though he was man he wasn't embarrassed about that. The new father knew he was going to be on the receiving end of clothes for a baby girl now. Likely enough to last weeks but he was definitely hitting the stores for her, when he could bare to part from her for a few hours. His parents had come in to meet the member of the family. So had Horatio and Calleigh. Prior to the arrival of the baby, Eric had asked Horatio if he would be the baby's godfather and Calleigh to be the godmother, wanting to have everything in place so he wouldn't have to deal with such things through the flood of emotion if the baby came back his. Eric also called Calleigh to tell her the news, then sending them a picture of the baby that he had taken with his phone._

_ Calleigh cried when she saw the picture. Chloe Delko was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. She looked just like her daddy._

_ *End Flashback*_

Eric Delko was bored. And lonely. He had gotten home later than usual from work. 8:00pm. His little girl was already sleeping. As much as he would miss her during the day and sometimes he would pick her up and put her in bed or on the couch with him, he never did it if she were asleep. Only if she were awake when he checked on her. But at 8:45 he heard two tiny sneezes through the baby monitor followed by one of the handful of words she could say perfectly "papi! Papi!"

Eric smiled. Because he spoke to her equally in Spanish as he did English, Chloe tended to call him both "papi" Spanish for Daddy or just "dada."

Chloe's face broke out in a wide grin and she reached up for Eric.

"Hello there, my sweet," he said, picking her up and kissing her cheek. Eric thought she looked so cute in the new _Elmo_ footie pajamas that Horatio had bought for her the previous week. Chloe's godfather was forever buying something for her whether it be clothes or toys. Eric had always been told that it was rude to refuse gifts and it wasn't like the items went unused. "Did you miss me?" He said to her, carrying her from the room. "Abula thinks you did."

For nearly three hours before her dad got home that day Chloe was very cranky. She wanted daddy and only daddy. She said "daddy" or "papi" almost incessantly during that time. Nothing her grandmother did made her happy. She fussed in her crib for nearly twenty minutes before she finally went to sleep.

"Papi," she said, hugging Eric's neck.

"Aww," Eric said, hugging her back. "I love you, too, princesa."

"Cookie!" Chloe said when Eric was adding water to the apple juice in her sippy cup.

That was another word she said perfectly. She said it often enough. The "cookie" she was eyeing was an Oreo Cakester.

_Why not?_ Eric thought, taking one of the pack two, Chloe taking it from his hand and quickly devouring it. She looked too cute with crumbs and cream all over her face and mouth.

"Papi's going to have brush your teeth before he puts you back to bed," he said carrying her back to the sofa and wiping her face clean when Chloe finished eating. She lay back in his arms, drinking from her cup. Her eyes were getting heavy again.

Chlorinda called just after Eric tucked Chloe back into her crib. She wanted to know if everything was all right with the baby. She hadn't seen her granddaughter unhappy like that before.

"'Course she's all right," Eric said with a smile. "She was telling you what she wanted all that time. Her papi."


	7. Not My Baby Girl

_*****THE VIEWS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE IN **__**NO WAY**__** MEANT TO OFFEND SINGLE PARENTS!*****_

_**Not My Baby Girl**_

His wife did at times, but Pavel Delko didn't think his granddaughter was over-bonded to her father. The family dynamics were different. With only one parent, of course the two were extremely close. Most mornings Chloe didn't mind when daddy left for work. But there were days out of the blue she would cry when he was leaving and occasional times she would cry for him for a period of time during the day. The grandfather thought this is just proof of the bond parent and child had.

Sure, for the most part Chloe didn't mind the times she were left with her grandparents. But being so small sometimes she wanted daddy to stay home with her. That didn't indict anything was 'wrong' with her.

Eric did have her "spoiled' to a degree but not to the point where it was a problem. Even at the age 14 months, Chloe knew what 'no' meant. Like if Chloe asked for a cookie in the morning at breakfast time. Eric would tell her no, cookies weren't for breakfast. Even if she fussed, the answer didn't change. Even though both thought he shouldn't be letting the baby sleep with him at any time Eric's parents thought he was a great father. They never doubted that would be so even when all were waiting for the results of the DNA test.

From what he had observed so far in life, Eric whole-heartedly believed children of single parents were made to mature, take on too much responsibility and be too independent much too soon. In no way did he intend to restrict Chloe's growth but he was going to make sure she just got to be little kid as long as she were supposed to be. A child shouldn't have to shoulder extra responsibilities or "pitch in" earlier in life because there wasn't another adult around to pick up the slack. In Eric's opinion, the fact _he_ made the choice to raise his daughter and be single shouldn't make Chloe into a "little adult" with extra responsibilities on the _smallest_ scale.

Even in two parent families generally Eric thought toddlers were forced through life too quick. Parents packed the baby's days with activities and classes in hopes to make the baby more "advanced" than the baby the same age next door just so the parents could say "look what my kid can do!" This was unfair to children of any age, but especially for a toddler. A toddler is basically a baby who can walk, talk some and has some more understanding of cause and effect and consequences over infants. Yes, Chloe Delko was learning to speak three languages, English, Spanish and some Russian but that was only because it was a normal part of her family life, not something selfishly forced on her to make her more "advanced."

Tonight was Pavel and Chlorinda's anniversary. They were going out to a fancy restaurant with their three children. Their daughters were taking along their significant others and they had bugged him to and Eric was _very_ happy when Calleigh agreed to go with him to the dinner.

Uncle Horatio was going to babysit Chloe, and he couldn't wait. Chloe had already had her bath, was in her pajamas but did have to go to bed for almost another two hours when he arrived.

"Cawwy" were already over there, ready and dressed up to the nines. But not surprisingly she came over early because she wanted to play with Chloe for a while before Eric and her went out. This time around Chloe didn't cry when "Cawwy" was leaving. Horatio was next in line to play with. "Cawwy" did get a big wet kiss before she left with daddy though.

Chloe threw Eric and his date a kiss before they walked out.


	8. Sparks

_Decided to change the direction of the chapter!____Sorry it's short!_

_**Sparks of Love **_

The dinner for his parents was enjoyable for Eric as well as Calleigh. The two may have blushed a shade when their goodnight kiss in the parking lot turned more passionate but from the expressions on each other's faces, they knew there wasn't any need to feel awkward.

"I should go," Calleigh said quietly, touching Eric's check.

"Yeah. It's late. I should be getting inside," Eric said, feeling himself smile.

"I had a wonderful time. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Give Chloe a kiss for me."

"'Sure will." The two smiled at each other once again He held Calleigh's car door for her while she got in. "'Night, Cal," he said.

"Night," she replied.

Eric stayed in the parking lot, waving as she drove away.

"Did you kiss Calleigh?" Were the first words out of Horatio's mouth when Eric walked in the door. "I hope you did."

Like everyone else Horatio thought that Eric and Calleigh should have been together a long time ago. But if that had to happen, then neither would have a sweet baby girl named Chloe in their lives. _Nobody_ except the woman who gave birth to her regretted Chloe's existence.

Eric chuckled.

"I did," he said.

"It's about time," Horatio said.

Falling into bed after turning out the lights, Calleigh Duquesne sighed, feeling shivers down her spine. Till tonight she hadn't realized a person could feel sparks fly and have chills down her spine at the same time.

But for as long as she had wanted to, she had never kissed Eric Delko before.

It was everything she expected, and more.

Kissing Calleigh Duquesne was incredible. Eric still couldn't believe he had had the courage to finally do so. He knew his baby daughter felt very much the same for "Cawwy." Kissing the southern beauty made him think even more of how much he wanted to be her. He never had asked and she had directly said so but Eric knew if they were ever to get together Calleigh wouldn't treat Chloe as anything else but her own child.


	9. Mileage

_**Milage & Blocks**_

For her birthday, Eric had given his daughter a tricycle. The bike had received a ton of milage from the moment he had first put her on it. Sometimes he thought he was going to write the 15-month-old a speeding ticket from the way she sped around the apartment. The way she sped around the home scared his mother because she had the idea the girl was much more delicate than she actually was. She tried to 'hide' the toy or distract Chloe from it once and the girl got very upset.

Chlorinda's own husband had told her not to do that again.

"Kids are made for life!" He told her. "She won't break! Let the child be!"

There were times even daddy told Chloe to slow down when she were whizzing through the kitchen or living room. She'd stop for a second and give her dad the mischievous grin they shared as if to say "if you can catch me, write me a ticket, copper!" before resuming her speed. Eric had to admit she navigated around sharp corners like a pro.

"I think she's gonna be a race car driver," Frank chuckled when he and the rest of the boys from the team came over to watch baseball on a Saturday afternoon.

Chloe was happily amusing herself nearby when the men watched the game. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan noticed Chloe stack up some of her wooden blocks. His attention went back to the game, a minute later, a small crash was heard.

The blocks were in a pile on the floor. Chloe was sitting on the Red_ Western_ _Flyer_ in front of the pile, appearing quite pleased with herself. She had purposely stacked up the blocks and got on her ride-on two feet or so away and sped into them.

Not even uncle Horatio had seen Chloe do that before.

"What?" Eric said, seeing all their surprised expressions.

"Has she done that before?" Horatio asked.

"Sure. She does that a couple times a day sometimes. She stacks the blocks back up and goes for it again."

Chloe did this a few more times before getting bored.

"Dink, papi?" She said, coming over to her dad.

"Want me to get that for her?" Frank said.

"Sure," Eric said. "Fruitopia is in the frig."

Chloe and Frank emerged a moment later. Chloe had her cup in one hand, an Oreo in the other.

"She said 'please.' And you didn't say I couldn't give her one," Frank said when Eric saw Chloe.

Eric just shook his head.

_Calleigh rolled her eyes. _

_Eric snorted. _

_Ryan had just asked them if this new fascination of Chloe was a sign the little girl might have 'unusual thoughts.' No offence to Eric's parenting, he said._

_"None taken," Eric said. "Wolfe, she's 15 months old! No one knows how far her thought process goes yet. Besides, I think she just likes the sound."_

_"Shows just how much you know 'bout kids, Ryan," Calleigh said. "I'm sure if Chloe starts purposely putting stuffed animals on the floor, backing up, running them over and laughing her lil' head off, daddy will call the shrink."_

_"Yeah. But right now blocks are her only victims and they're not filing charges." _

_Both Eric and Calleigh thought Chloe was quite smart to have put this sequence of events together. When they were playing on the floor Eric had shown her how to knock over a tower of blocks but she had thought of this herself. The fact she enjoyed this so much kept her from going into the other rooms with her tricycle and knocking over things in there when his back was turned. _

Pavel thought Chloe's love of her tricycle and her enjoyment of knocking over blocks reminded the older man so much of Eric at that age; right down to the impish grin.

_Upon meeting his little granddaughter the first time, a pair of Pavel's friends commented how happy and pleasant the girl was. They knew the circumstances of the girl's conception and the wife said it was "so wonderful" that Chloe didn't at all seemed to be missing out because of her biological mother's rejection. _

_"There's a woman in that spot," Pavel said. "Her name is Calleigh. The lil' one calls her 'Cawwy.' "_

Eric had told both his child's godparents that they could come over and see her whenever they wanted. Neither had to call.

Calleigh had been over to Eric's _everyday_ since they had shared a kiss in the parking lot. A hug and a warm, deep kiss was now a regular occurrence. They often didn't notice Chloe watching them with a big smile on her face. Seeing "Cawwy" come home with her dad every day made Chloe very happy. Sometimes Calleigh spent the night even if she didn't she was there to tuck Chloe into bed.


	10. Something To Build On

_I've skipped ahead just a few months in fanfiction time!_

_**Something to Build On**_

_Rated "M" for sexuality! Is this the moment you all have been waiting for? LOL :)_

_I love you._

To _finally _say it had felt so natural on both their lips. They had said in unison one of the frequent nights Calleigh spent at Eric's home. Though they slept in his bed together, wrapped in embrace, Eric and Calleigh had yet to be intimate.

Both were fine with that. After the words "I love you" they knew that would come at the right time. Whenever that happened, it was going to have to be outside Eric's home or Chloe was going to have to be out of the house. It was a child's rite of passage to 'walk in' on their parents once in their lives. But Eric was sure Calleigh would agree with him that they certainly didn't want it to be _this_ time, their first. _Much_ passion was going to be unleashed after years of holding back. The thee little words, finally spoken, were something to build on. When Calleigh finally told Eric how she felt about him she also told him she loved his daughter like her own. She had since the moment she saw the baby's photo.

Even though it meant for now the inconvenience of maintaining a separate residence and set of bills while spending most of her time at Eric's, Calleigh knew it were better to take things slow and build their relationship right, especially for Chloe's sake. Not matter what, Calleigh wanted to be the one who raised Chloe at Eric's side, the one Chloe called "mommy." There was nothing in the world Eric wanted more, either. Since his child had been born Calleigh had been Chloe's mommy. Even Chloe had known this without the word "mommy" being spoken.

Twenty-month-old Chloe was saying a lot more words now. Even speaking in short sentences. Getting close to the "terrible twos" she was becoming more independent, stubborn and picky at time as well. She wanted to feel _she_ made decisions, not daddy or anyone else. Eric fast found that giving her the choice between simple things like fruit loops or corn pops for breakfast or a green or red t-shirt to wear made daily life smoother. People around her had to be extra careful with what they said now because Chloe was now repeating much of what she heard. She knew some "bad" words and not to say them, if she did, she had to go to time-out. Eric knew she was still learning so the first time she said a new "bad" word she wasn't punished. Any times after that it was time-out. Her father tried to remind himself that a _few_ of the curses Chloe heard and would hear in future were and would be from _him_ when he accidentally let something slip out.

Testing the waters, his daughter started to throw tantrums, briefly. Daddy was quick to let her know that wasn't going to be tolerated. Even Horatio agreed with that. He wouldn't let Chloe away with that behavior either. Chloe never engaged in biting however, yet anyway. He didn't question why, Eric was just glad he didn't have to deal with that.

The first time they made love, whenever that was going to be, it was going to be long, passionate and well, in short they didn't want to take a chance on being walked in on and interrupted by a dark-eyed little girl named Chloe. CSIs Delko and Duquesne were going to have to spend the night at the hotel or send Chloe to uncle Horatio's for the night.

Or not.

The day had been stressful. Eric's mom had become ill two hours before Eric could go home. She had bought Chloe to the lab. At the end of the day, Horatio told his two CSIs to go out for a while to shake off the events of the day. He would take Chloe home. The best way for her godfather to shake off the stress of the day was to spend time with Chloe.

"Are you okay with feeding her dinner? I told her I'd make her macaroni and cheese," Eric asked Horatio.

Horatio said it was not a problem, he could do that.

Eric was _really _looking forward to some time with Calleigh. And she wanted time with him just as bad. They jumped at Horatio's offer of babysitting. The sexual tension between the two had reaching its peak the last few days. They knew tonight was the night and if they didn't find somewhere to unleash their passion soon they would both explode.

The two barely made it past the front door at Calleigh's when clothing started being swiftly removed. By the time they took the few small steps to the couch Calleigh were just in her bra and panties, Eric just in his boxers. The passion was too long kept inside for the fact they were _Family Guy_ boxers with _Stewie_ faces on them to effect the heat of the mood. Having sized the man up for years the ballistics expert was sure that the Cuban was well-endowed. She couldn't wait to see, and feel for herself. Getting past the last layer of clothing as Calleigh lay on her back on the sofa, Eric over her body, she saw she wasn't wrong.

Now she was dying to _feel _it.

"Eric, please," she begged, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Eric was already breathing heavy, sweat beads beginning to gather on his chest.

"Are you sure, Cal?" He had to make sure one last time she wanted his this as much he did.

Calleigh nodded, furiously.

That was all he needed.

Three slow and one fast thrust and he was inside her. Him moaning and her screaming in ecstasy.

Meanwhile, back at Eric's house Chloe was enjoying time with uncle Horatio. Although he agreed with daddy on certain things like her behavior and manners, unlike daddy, Horatio let her eat her dinner of macaroni and cheese in front of the television so she could watch _The Jungle Book_. Calleigh had told Horatio if Chloe asked, to tell her that yes, Calleigh was coming home tonight.

"Dood," Chloe said when Horatio told her.

_Chloe is not quite two-years-old._ _"Dood" is not misspelling. It is how she pronounces "good."_


	11. Finally

_**Finally!**_

Horatio smirked when the two walk through the door, laughing and smiling as they talked.

He knew they had _finally_ consummated their love. He could tell by the looks on their faces but the fact that neither looked like two addicts itching for a fix. Every moment that day, when there wasn't a work task to focus Eric and Calleigh appeared like that, because they were itching for _each other_. The fact that Calleigh had on different set of clothing was the last indicator.

"Hey H," Eric said.

"Hey. You guys have a nice break?" Horatio asked with a grin.

"We did," Calleigh said.

Chloe was still was up. Horatio knew it were no use trying to pumping either of them for information tonight. And with Chloe still awake, it wasn't really appropriate, either.

_Shit. _

Even Horatio really wanted to know about this because it had been so long in the making. It took just a second for Chloe to run into the doorway when she heard Calleigh and daddy. She grinned and ran to Calleigh who scooped her up into a tight hug, burying her nose in the child's hair and inhaling the child's scent.

"Hi baby," she said. "I told you I'd be home."

"Seep 'ere?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, my angel. I'm sleeping here."

Chloe grinned and clapped her hands.

The relaxed lightness of the mood caused by the two doing what they should done long ago extended over to tucking Chloe into bed. She had yet to have her bedtime bottle and tonight daddy decided to give her chocolate milk instead of regular. At Chloe's age, some people disagreed with it, others not but Chloe still had her pacifier and bottle, but only at night. On her own she had reduced that. She took a bottle shortly before bed every night, Eric always brushed her teeth afterwards and she slept with her pacifier. And she were still in diapers. He wasn't going to think of tackling potty training till Chloe turned two. Her dad thought she gave up her pacifier because from the moment she began to talk Chloe Delko were a chatterbox, now that she was talking much more, she found the pacifier interfered with her talking. His little girl was snuggling with Calleigh who had changed into a tank top and pajama shorts when Eric re-entered the room. She had managed to remember the other main reason for going to her house before leaving again, To refresh her overnight bag. Eric was also ready for bed in his boxers, a different pair.

"Here you go, sweetheart," he said, handing Chloe the bottle. "A special treat for you, tonight. Do you want to stay in with daddy and Calleigh till you go to sleep?"

Chloe nodded, a smile on face as she drank from her bottle. One night of not brushing her teeth after a bottle wasn't going to give Chloe dental problems.

"What's so funny?" Eric said, noting Calleigh's expression as he climbed into bed.

"I'm _so_ glad you didn't have these on earlier!" She said gesturing to his shorts.

Eric looked down at his blue boxers to see _Sponge Bob _and the other character, _Patrick_ printed on them.

"What's wrong with 'em? You got a problem with _Sponge Bob_?"

"I just never thought a big bad cop like you would have those in your collection," she giggled. "But I never thought that you'd have _Stewie_ shorts, either."

They kissed each other's lips warmly, whispering "I love you" before settling down to sleep. Chloe was already sound asleep between them, both smiled, noticing she had a hold of them, one hand on Calleigh's tank top and the other holding onto daddy's thumb. Whatever she were dreaming about she was smiling in her sleep.

It was the sweetest way Calleigh Duquesne had ever been awaken, even if it was 5:00am. She felt two small hands gently touch her cheeks before she felt a tiny wet kiss on her nose. She opened her eyes to Chloe's smile.

"Hi beautiful girl," Calleigh whispered to her baby. She touched her soft hair and kissed her forehead.

Yes, _her_ baby. Hers and Eric's. Even though they weren't officially together and Calleigh didn't share half the baby's DNA the way Eric did, Chloe was still _their_ baby. The southern CSI dreamed one day the three would be a true family.


	12. Dangers

_**Dangers From the Past Come to the Present**_

In all her years working at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, Calleigh Duquesne hadn't really "dated" a co-worker for a variety of reasons. She had had a brief relationship, if it could be called that with a now former detective named Jake Berkley. Their 'relationship' was based on a basic human desire.

Sex.

Both took as like more, as bad as they sounded on her part but at least Jake were somebody she had known for an extended period not some stranger at the bar. After six months Calleigh had broken off the relationship. Jake hadn't taken it well even acknowledging the basis of their relationship, he told Calleigh she would "never be rid" of him. But dispute these words, he hadn't done anything illegal and the ballistics expert had no basis to get a restraining order.

Calleigh hadn't seen Jake since that day two years prior. She figured he moved on. And well, considering the man's latest issues any reasonable person would think he wouldn't have his mind on a former relationship. A month ago Jake had been caught in bed with a woman who was a suspect in the murder of her ex-husband and stepson. The two had also been snorting cocaine together that night as well. Even though he was promptly fired and stripped of his badge, he still had some friends in the lab and department. That was how he was he heard that Eric Delko was going to be a father and then how close Eric and Calleigh had become.

And he didn't like it one bit. Hearing that Calleigh had become the child's surrogate mother made his blood boil.

What got under Jake's skin even more was hearing how much Calleigh loved Eric's baby daughter. There was no way "the Cuban" was going "to have _his_ woman." No matter what she thought, Calleigh was still _his_. There was no way she was going to share her life with Eric and "bastard kid" as long as Jake were alive. Reasoning if he _directly_ hurt Calleigh getting her back in his life, despite his disgraced reputation, was going to be harder. He refused to believe it were impossible. How he was going to accomplish this Jake wasn't sure yet but harming the baby girl wasn't out of the question.

Maybe _that_ would be what it took broke apart the close relationship "_his"_ Calleigh and _him_ were developing.


	13. The Inexperienced Expert

_**The Inexperienced Expert & Meeting Charlie**_

_Before anyone starts to correct me, remember Chloe is less than two-years-old and can't pronounce all words correctly. Pesent = present._ _Pease = please._ _And I'm only guessing the number of members on the Internal Affairs Board!_

Eric shook his head standing in line in front of the hotdog vendor. He and Speed were grabbing a bite to eat on a busy day. Speed was standing next to him and saw what Eric was looking at.

_Two boys, about two and three were with their mother a few feet a way. The bigger one hit the smaller one in the face. The mother grabbed him by the arm, told him "don't hit your brother! We don't hit in this family!" and then swat him hard on the behind. _

_Brilliant! _Eric thought. _Way to confuse a child!_

Even if Chloe's dad wasn't completely anti-spanking it was the most contradicting thing he'd seen, not to mention confusing for a toddler.

"Okay," Speed said when they got into the hummer. "I saw your face. What was wrong with that?"

"I may not be the most _experienced_ parent, but you tell a kid _not_ to hit, and _then_ hit them, you just taught them to do the _opposite _of what you said," Eric replied. "Make fun of me if you will, but kids that age learn more what they _see_ and live, and only half of what they hear."

Chloe had started to hit in the past few days. Eric figured she was just testing the effect or she had seen her 4-year-old and 6-year-old cousin doing so when they visiting his sister and was copying them. She didn't see it at home, even in a playful sense she were too young to understand the difference just yet. He never hit Chloe and knowing the way both their childhoods were, neither did Horatio or Calleigh. Although it wouldn't happen, Chloe's grandparents were more likely to spank her as a form of discipline than either of her godparents.

"So, how are you and Calleigh doing?" Speed asked, changing the subject.

"Great," Eric smiled.

"She your girlfriend yet?"

"Oh yeah," Eric replied.

Calleigh was off today and was with Chloe, much to the toddler's joy. The two went shopping. Chloe needed some new clothes and sneakers. Eric wondered how big a wardrobe his daughter was going to come with. Calleigh loved to shop for the little girl. The child was bound to come with a new toy or two. Chloe was neither a girly -girl or tomboy, she was somewhere in the middle, hence her collections of dinkies and stuffed animals. Eric never believed there was "boy" toys or "girl" toys. Chloe had quite a collection of toy cars. Since she liked purple so much, she liked the character _Ramone_ from _Cars_. She had every character toy from the movie except that one, they couldn't find it.

_Toys 'R' Us_

Having finished shopping at Walmart, Chloe now the proud owner of new socks, four pairs of sneakers, a pair of _Abby Cradabby_ pj's, three pairs of jeans, a pile of color print t-shirts and hoodies, it was now off to the toy store.

"I think we have everything we need here," Calleigh said to the little girl sitting in the front of the cart. "We didn't find him here, let's go see if Ramone is at _Toys 'R' Us_?"

"'Pease!" The girl said excitedly.

At the toy store it didn't take long for the child to spot what she were looking for once they were in the aisle of Diecast Metal cars.

"Ramo! Ramo!" She said, excitedly, pointing to the toy. "Cawwy! 'Dere! Ook!" Following the child's finger, Calleigh found it and handed it to the little girl. "Cawwy, me get car 'or dada, too!" Chloe said.

"Okay," Calleigh said. "Which one do you want for daddy?"

Chloe scrunched up her face in thought before she pointed to a model of a black SUV like Eric drove. A stuffed beagle also caught Chloe's eye before they left the store. Calleigh bought that for her, too.

_The two were unaware that they were being watched from the parking lot while they were in the check-out line of the toy store. Jake Berkley, disguised in dark glasses and ball cap watched, his knuckles white he was gripping the steering wheel so hard while he watched "his" Calleigh playfully tickle "Delko's brat" and the "brat" kiss Calleigh's face, Calleigh smiling in response and kissing the child back._

_ How __**dare**__ she rub this in my face? He thought. _

_ His warped mind thought Calleigh still thought about him and like she interacted with Chloe the way she did just because Jake were watching. She didn't know he was. Jake hated that child the more he saw her. He only learned her name the day before when he followed Calleigh and when she went back to Eric's with after their shift. _

_ Chloe. _

_ He was beginning to believe that he was going to take __**both **__Chloe and Eric Delko out of circulation to bring Calleigh back into his life._

_ "Daddy should be home by the time we get there," Calleigh was saying to Chloe exiting the store. "I betcha he's going to love his present. And we're going to have Chicken fingers and fries for dinner, are we?"_

_ Chloe nodded. "Charwie, too!"_

_ Chloe had decided to name the new stuffed animal she was holding, Charlie._

_ "I think daddy's going to like Charlie," Calleigh said. _

Eric had been home just a few minutes when Calleigh and his daughter came home.

"Dada!" She said, running to him. "I dot 'ou a pesent!"Chloe had the bag with her _Ramone_ Car and the car she picked out for daddy in it in her hands.

"You did?" Eric said, picking Chloe up.

"I dot Ramo," she said, reaching into the bag and taking out the toy, "and I dot dis for you," she said, showing him the other toy.

"That looks like the car daddy drives," Eric said. "Thank you, sweetie. And who's this?"

"Charwie," Chloe said.

"Is he staying for dinner?" Eric asked.

Chloe nodded.

"Does he eat much?" Her dad asked.

"_No!_" Chloe said. "He a toy, daddy!"

After dinner Chloe happily played with her _Ramone_ car, adding them to the others and telling Charlie all about them.

"Sounds like you two had a good day together,"Eric said. He was sitting on the sofa, Calleigh had her head in his lap.

"We did," Calleigh said. "I always love time with our angel."

"I know she loves it with you," he smiled. "And I love time with you, too, mi amore. It's the best part of my day."

By now the two had started to refer to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. Thanks to a change in members on a Internal Affairs Board, even though Rick Stetler was still on the board, the board by majority agreed to vote on a petition bought a group of officers and other staff from the department challenging the "no romantic involvement" within the workplace rule. The rule was voted on and thrown out by a 7-10 vote. Exceptions were put in place for instances where a couple couldn't be professional and if a couple were in the process of divorcing or in a custody proceeding. A couple would not be sent out to a scene together if another CSI/officer/Detective were available. In the three weeks since the rule had been abolished, Eric and Calleigh had been surprised by the number of clandestine couples who came out. There was every mixture, officers dating officers, officers dating detectives, officers dating CSIs and CSIs dating lab techs and more. And it came out as no surprise that Ryan and Natalia had been dating for three months. It was a shock to find out that Detective Frank Tripp and DNA analyst Maxine Valera had started a romantic relationship around the same time.

CSIs Duquesne and Delko found out they had been the most non-secret "secret" couple. Everyone knew how they felt about each other and how they become an unofficial couple when Eric had a child and the mother wanted nothing to do with the baby. The two were _very_ good at keeping things on a professional level. PDAs or public displays of affection were limited, if not non-existent at the lab.


	14. The Meeting

_**Meeting "Her"**_

Sex was an incredibly strong human desire. After meeting her and the way she glared at Chloe, Calleigh knew that it was the only thing that made Eric get involved with Melissa Jakobs. The three were out together for walk, on the way to visit Eric's sister and her boys.

"Hello Eric," she said.

"_Melissa_," Eric said without emotion.

Chloe had fallen asleep in her stroller along the way and but was awake when they encountered the woman. Her parents didn't see her pull away, and turn into the back of the stroller when Melissa tried to touch her. She didn't know this woman. She didn't seem very nice, either.

_Fuck. Why did I have to see you __**now**__? _He thought.

Deep down Eric was afraid Calleigh would judge him for having such an encounter if she met Melissa, even if it did result in a baby girl they both adored. Calleigh sensed his emotion and put her hand on top of his as he held onto the stroller.

"You must be the nanny," Melissa said to Calleigh. "Nice of you to take her out on a date, Eric. Perks of datin' the boss, huh, honey?"

"_Calleigh_ is _not_ the _nanny_. She is my daughter's _mother_ and the woman I love**. **_Excuse us," _he said, the three walking past the woman. "I'm so sorry, Calleigh," Eric whispered after a short distance.

The two were sitting on a park bench. There was nobody around.

"Eric," she replied, touching his cheek and turning his face to look at hers. "I could never blame or judge you, all right? _You're human!_" She said, Eric knew that she was referring to the strength of the basic human desire of sex. "And that woman's in your past. Your present and future is right here," she said, looking at Chloe.

_And with you as my wife, if I'm lucky,_ Eric thought.

It was then that the couple realized Melissa had tried to touch Chloe.

"'Ady gone?" Chloe asked in a timid voice.

Both were stunned for a moment. Chloe was never that timid. Eric swiftly bent down, undid the safety strap of the stroller and scooped her up in a hug.

"She's gone, princesa," Eric assured her, kissing her face. "Daddy and Calleigh wouldn't let her or anyone hurt you."

"Or Racio," Chloe said.

"Racio" was how she pronounced Horatio.

"Or Horatio," Eric confirmed.

Chloe went on to list almost everyone, her grandparents, then Ryan, Frank, Speed, Natalia and others. Her father dad smiled and affirmed each one.

Blood or not, his daughter knew who loved her and who would protect her.

"Was it okay with you that I told her you were Chloe's mother?" Eric asked. "I know how you two love each other.."

"_Eric!_" Calleigh interrupted. "It was _more_ than okay! No matter what she calls me and no matter what happens, Chloe is my daughter."

_And hopefully one day, you'll be my husband,_ she thought.

Eric had to work over-time that night. Calleigh was home with their daughter. She couldn't believe such a woman had a hand in creating such a wonderful, loving child. Melissa may have helped give Chloe life but couldn't claim she had any part in the loving, happy child Chloe had become.

That was all due to Eric's love and attentiveness.

Calleigh's blood began to boil again thinking how Melissa had tried to touch Chloe and how she had scared her. She was grateful that Chloe were again fine and happy and she definitely wouldn't ever bring the experience up to the toddler again, Calleigh still couldn't get that woman out of her mind. Now that she knew who to look for, like Eric, she wasn't going to make sure that this woman _never_ touched their child again.


	15. How Dare She!

_**How Dare She!**_

_Notes for this chapter: Horatio was an only child. The rest of his story is the same regarding his childhood and mother's death. Seeing Eric/Adam in an athletic shirt in the full promo for the premiere episode was the inspiration for the Calleigh and Eric scene._ **(**_**Swoon) He looked so *hot*! I can't get that image out of my head!**_

Never before had Horatio Caine been so sickened and angered by the actions of a woman. Hearing how his goddaughter's biological mother had frightened and upset the innocent child when she was out to enjoy a walk with dad and the woman she saw as mom. Melissa had a biological connection to Chloe but she had no monetary or legal obligation to the girl she clearly hated. She were a stranger to Chloe in every way.

Why did Melissa have to bother her? Chloe was doing more than fine without her. Even if it wasn't official, the girl _had_ a mother. Alexx reassured Horatio that children were resilient and Chloe would be fine especially with all the love she had at home. And being so young she more than likely forget the brief incident already. Still it bothered Horatio that his little girl had been upset.

Yes.

His little girl.

Eric didn't mind that Horatio referred to his child, as _his_ little girl because in a lot of ways she was. Horatio Caine hadn't got the chance to be a father. That was why he was made Chloe's godfather. Eric had no problem "sharing" Chloe with him. There was no such thing as a child having too many people loving them.

Meanwhile Jake had decided that _somehow_ he was going to "take out" Eric Delko and his child preferably at the same time. He didn't view Chloe as an innocent being, the fact she existed and had captured Calleigh's affections. The details he hadn't worked out.

Horatio had dropped by Eric's place the evening after Eric had told him of it at the lab. The two decided not to dwell on the incident with Melissa since Chloe seemed to have forgotten all about it. Again when Horatio arrived, the two were like two addicts itching for a fix, However with a toddler still ways from bedtime, that "fix" wasn't going to happen for a while. It was very difficult to do but Horatio held back his laughter.

"Hm, H? Calleigh has to go home and re-pack her overnight bag and check on her place. I was gonna go with her. You mind stayin' here for a bit?"

"Not at all," he smiled at the couple. "You two _have fun_," he grinned, putting emphasis on the last two words.

Chloe was oblivious to all this. She tugged on Horatio's pant leg and he picked her up. She had her _Ramone_ car in her hand and showed it to him proudly.

"Ramo!" She said.

"You found him," Horatio said to her. "_Good for you! _You have all of them now, don't you?"

Chloe nodded. "Cawwy 'ought 'im 'or me."

"Daddy and Calleigh are gonna go out for a little bit, okay, princesa?" Eric said, touching Chloe's soft hair, and giving her a kiss.. "Horatio is going to stay here and play with you. We'll be back for your story, all right?"

"Otay, dada," Chloe said.

Eric didn't bother to put a shirt over his athletic shirt, he just threw on a jacket and he and Calleigh were out the door. Calleigh _did_ have to re-pack her overnight bag but it wasn't the first thing on the "to-do" list.

Hopefully she would remember to do that.

The two managed to make it to Calleigh's bed before they were both naked this time. Seeing Eric's toned chest in an athletic shirt and faded jeans around the house for a few hours after work and not being able to jump his bones had been driving her _crazy._ _And_ what Calleigh didn't know was that were the exact reason Eric had gone around the apartment like it. Horatio's visit was unexpected, thinking they'd have to wait till after Chloe were asleep Eric thought they would both be even more "revved up" by then. But if uncle Horatio were willing to babysit for a bit, they could have a "preview" at Calleigh's and an encore once Chloe went to bed. He meant it when he told Chloe they would be back to get her ready for bed, read her a story and tuck her in. That was a special part of the day for all of them. Calleigh didn't want to miss that, either. She loved the stories and kisses and cuddles, too.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you've been driving me the past few hours?" Calleigh whispered, her nails digging into Eric's shoulders.

"I do," he grinned while kissing her neck, working his way down her body. "It was all part of my evil plan."

They ran a bit later than they thought after making love. The two fell asleep for twenty minutes in each other's arms before Calleigh saw the time on the clock.

"We'd better get going," she said. It was 7:30. Chloe went to bed at 8:30.

"Your overnight bag," Eric reminded. "If you don't pack, we're completely busted!"

"Right. Good thing I had everything washed!" She said quickly but clearly packing the bag to make sure she didn't forget anything.


	16. Not As Planned REVISED

_**Not as Planned, but...**_

Calleigh sat in shock. She couldn't believe she were sitting here again. A little over three years ago Eric had been shot in the head behind his right ear. A fragment from the bullet were still in his head. By some miracle he had survived and been able to make a full recovery. Calleigh couldn't breathe when she received a call that her boyfriend had been in an accident. He had been leaving his sister's house when a car had hit him when he was crossing the street to go back to his car. Nobody was home at Rachel's, he just had to drop something in her mailbox. Rachel had her kids and Chloe gone to the zoo.

Witnesses said that the dark green car seemed to come out of nowhere. Two people had said they had seen the car parked on the opposite of the street. They had heard a car speed up and then the green car had hit Eric straight on, making no attempt to stop or slow down, before or after. The car was a Honda Accord with tinted windows. Another witness said the letters "rd" were missing from "accord" on the back of the car. The woman had said also seen the first two letters of the lisense plate, RT. That was all they had to go on. Nobody had seen the driver.

Eric was now in surgery. His spine and body had somehow escaped injury but with his body having gone over two feet in the air before hitting the pavement, he had suffered a fractured skull and there was bleeding in his brain. At the moment doctors weren't sure whether the bullet fragment would cause a problem. Horatio and Alexx had now arrived at the ER. Calleigh didn't know how much time had passed by before a nurse called her name but she was told later it was two hours. She was told Eric was in a coma. The doctors had managed to stop the bleeding in his brain. Whether or not her boyfriend had suffered any brain damage remained to be seen. As far as the bullet fragment went, it hadn't moved and the area surrounding it had not bleed. There was no way to know how long he'd be unconscious.

As soon as Eric was settled into a room in the ICU Calleigh were allowed to see him. The team couldn't show the feeling of having been here before. Eric's parents had arrived at the hospital. They nor their daughters objected to Calleigh being Chloe's emergency guardian being their son and brother named the woman he loved to care for his daughter in his absence, not to put aside the fact Chloe already viewed that woman as her mother. Holding her boyfriend's hand Calleigh begged him to be strong and fight.

If not for her or them, for Chloe.

_Sorry it's short!_

_**R & R!**_


	17. Waiting

_**Waiting**_

Two days had gone by and it was nearing day three. Eric still hadn't woken up. Even Horatio, who normally had a handle on his emotions at all times had broke down a few times seeing the man he viewed as a little brother in a hospital bed fighting for his life.

Again.

Whoever did this to Eric was going to pay dearly.

Hearing his goddaughter's cries for "papi" bought Horatio close to tears. The baby had just turned two a week before Eric was injured. Since he had been injured, Eric's daughter had been almost inconsolable. The only two people who could bring her comfort at all were her godparents. The longer Eric were unconscious the higher the chances were he had sustained brain damage. The worst note of caution the team received was that Eric could have extreme memory loss. It could be temporary or permanent He could have forgotten months or years of Chloe's life or the absolute worst level of that damage, doctors cautioned Horatio, Calleigh and Eric's family that it was a "possibility" he could forget his child completely.

Nobody wanted to think about that. The mere notion was too devastating. How could it be explained to a little girl that the daddy she _adored_ no longer knew who she was?

The meeting between the group and the doctors took place in hospital conference at 7:30pm. Whether it was his parents or Horatio or Calleigh somebody always stayed at the hospital in case Eric woke up. Pavel and Chlorinda went home for the night afterwards. Horatio and Chloe, who was asleep during the conversation went back to Eric's apartment. Tonight Calleigh stayed in Eric's room on the fold-up cot, Horatio had done so the night before. The two had been alternating nights with Chloe.

At 1:16am, Calleigh woke up. She thought she heard something. She jumped out from the chair when she saw Eric's eyes were open.

"_Eric!_" She exclaimed, almost running the five steps to the hospital bed.

"Cal?" Eric said, hoarsely. "Why am I here? What happened?"

Despite being in a coma, Eric had been breathing on his own, getting only supplemental oxygen from a nose cone.

Eric kissed Calleigh deeply back as she kissed him.

"Babe, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Calleigh rang the buzzer for the doctor while she told her boyfriend he hd been hit by a car. Eric told her the last thing he remembered were the small birthday celebration the lab had for Claudia, the receptionist. That was the day before the accident.

"Well, Mr. Delko," the doctor said, entering with a nurse. "So glad to see you awake!" The physician, as he began to check Eric's vision.

Knowing what was coming next on the list, checking his memory, Eric told the doctor the last thing he remembered was that Wednesday at the lab.

"I could _never_ forget my precious baby, doc," he said before the doctor before the man could bring up the subject. "She's growing up too fast on me. She was two years old on the ninth."

The doctor or Calleigh hadn't even bought up the topic of Chloe yet. Checking Eric's short-term memory was first. Chloe was considered a part of his long-term memory. As much as she had wanted to, his girlfriend hadn't bought up the child because she hadn't wanted to appear to the doctors like she had prompted him. Eric told her he had realized that.

"That's okay, love," he said.

Eric was honest when he told the physician his view was good, no blurred or double vision. His head hurt a little but not much.

"You're probably have a headache like for another few days," the doctor said. "But we can give you something to make you more comfortable. Let someone know right away if you get a really intense headache or if your vision changes, or both.

"Looks like we can move you down a level in a few hours. At least in critical care, your little girl can come in and see you."

"Thank you, doctor," Eric said. "What time is it, now?" He asked Calleigh.

"It's only a little after two, babe," Calleigh said, squeezing Eric's hand.

"I promise we'll have you moved by the time visiting hours start," the doctor assured the anxious dad, understanding how bad Eric wanted to see Chloe. "I've seen her picture. Your baby girl is adorable."

Eric smiled. "I agree."

The doctor and nurse left after a few minutes, knowing the couple deserved time alone.

"I'm so sorry I scared you again, babe," he told Calleigh.

"Hey," she replied, standing, stroking his face and kissing his cheek. "It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault the first time, either."

Knowing how worried Horatio was about Eric, at two-thirty Calleigh called Eric's apartment, or rather Eric did.

Hearing the phone ring at that hour is usually never good so it frightened Horatio.

"Hey H," Eric said.

"_Eric!" _Horatio exclaimed.

A weight lifted off Horatio's shoulders hearing his friend's voice. The relief of knowing Eric was awake was enormous. Eric had been told how upset his little girl had been and wanted to know how she was right now. Horatio told Chloe's dad the girl had awaken an hour before and he had to settle her again. It had been the third time since he had put her to bed. Normally Chloe slept all night, but for the past two nights with the reason why daddy wasn't home she barely slept and when she did, she woke nearly every two hours. If she woke up again before the morning Horatio would tell her the good news about daddy. He would bring her in at 10:00am regardless.

"It's great to hear your voice, Eric," Horatio said. "Looking forward to seein' you."

Chloe didn't wake up again before seven. She squalled when she was told daddy was "awake from his sleep and getting better." By seven Eric was moved to another room. Calleigh helped him wash up and put on a pair of his own pajamas. The nurses hid any medical equipment that wasn't being used behind curtains. Chloe knew about that daddy had a big bandage on his head, a smaller one covering a cut that had stitches, on his arm and about the IV in his hand. Other than that the two-year-old wouldn't see anything.


	18. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ!

_**Note! PLEASE READ**_

_I received an e-mail from a reader who was stated the events of my story weren't adding up in the proper order. _

_Let me explain. This is a **different story** using the a **similar** story line from **A Gentle Nudge From A Child **and the characters from it. The events will be different and it is possible the bad guy (or guys or gals) will be different. I hope this clears up any further confusion._


	19. Reunited

_**Reunited**_

Horatio could practically _feel_ how excited Chloe was as he carried her through the long halls of Dade Memorial, the same hospital her father bought her home from two years and ten days ago. Uncle Horatio soon found just how much of a "chick magnet" a small child could be.

"_My goodness!_" One of the nurses said. "You're even cuter than your pictures!"

Chloe gave the woman a shy smile.

When they entered Eric's room and she saw her dad Chloe almost leapt out of her godfather's arms. She wrapped her little arms around Eric's neck when Horatio put her down in her father's arms and buried her face in his chest.

"Papi," she said.

Eric wrapped his arms tightly around his child and kissed her head.

"I missed you, too, princesa," he whispered.

Horatio and Calleigh stayed out in the hall while parent and child spent time together. Chloe was very curious about her dad's room and the things in it.

"Whus dat?" She said, pointing to the blood pressure cuff and then the I.V. in his hand. Chloe was fascinated by the device that the nurse put in her dad's ear to check his temperature.

"Do you want me to take _your_ temperature?" The nurse asked.

The toddler nodded eagerly. Eric smiled at his child's curiosity.

The same nurse noticed despite the child's happy mood she had tired eyes. The staff knew the dynamics of the family and wasn't surprised to hear Lieutenant Caine say the toddler hadn't had a full night sleep since her daddy had been away. A half hour into the visit Chloe fell into a deep sleep in Eric's arms. The nurse smiled at the sight when she checked the patient again.

In the critical care unit a patient had to be checked on every forty-five minutes. Horatio looked in for a moment then. He smiled to see Chloe finally in a deep, relaxed sleep. Eric was also asleep. After the hour-long "cat-nap" the two had, Chloe wanted Calleigh to come in too, so the three could color together. While the family were playing, a nurse poked her in and asked if either person wanted a pudding cup.

Chloe was beginning to think this place was pretty cool if they gave you pudding and apple juice. When it was topped off by McDonald's, the couple laughed that Chloe probably didn't understand why people complained about being in here. When six o'clock rolled around Chloe cried when she had to leave and daddy couldn't come too. Eric was going to be in the hospital for another two weeks to make sure the injury to his head was healing. Eric hugged his daughter and covered her face with kisses.

"I know, baby," he said. "I wish I could go home with you, too. But you can come back in tomorrow, okay? And you can bring some toys for us. Do you want Calleigh to go home with you or Horatio?"

Now that he were stable and conscious, although it may have been nice, Eric didn't really _need_ Calleigh to stay with him overnight.

"Racio," Chloe said.

"I don't mind," Horatio immediately said without Eric or Calleigh asking. "Really, I don't. We have fun, don't we, pumpkin?"

Chloe nodded. Chloe told her parents that she had a bath with bubbles before coming to the hospital. Before Chloe left with Horatio Calleigh took her to the bathroom.

"H, I really appreciate all you're doing for me," Eric said to Horatio. "If there's anything I can do to repay you—"

"_Eric!_" Horatio interrupted the younger man, putting his hand on Eric's shoulder. "You don't have to repay me for anything! You don't know how relieved I am that you're all right. I don't mind at all taking the time off to look after Chloe till you get home. I got plenty of it saved up."

"But I'm probably gonna be here another two weeks..."

"I know. And I don't want you leaving here till the doctors say you can," Horatio said firmly. "I don't want you to worry about anything, all right?"

"Okay," Eric replied.

The Cuban was going to be off work for another six weeks once he got home. Horatio planned to keep him in the lab for a month following his return to work. Eric didn't know need to know that yet. Presently Calleigh was taking family leave. She planned to take a six-week leave of absence once Eric were released from the hospital.

The next morning Eric was going to be moved down to the regular recovery ward. He was looking forward to that. Before he had made the suggestion to his daughter that she could bring some of her toys in when she came to visit, the doctor had told him the hospital allowed that. He even made the suggestion that the child bring in a portable DVD player if they had one so they could watch some movies together.


	20. Home Sweet Home & Weapon Found

_Both chapters are a tad short so I combined the two! :) Enjoy!_

_**Home Sweet Home**_

His strength and stamina had taken a big hit but Eric was well enough to go home. He was steady enough on his two feet to be able to look after his own needs. He didn't find himself needing to nap as much but he still didn't feel the most energetic. Either way Eric was just happy to be home. Even if he couldn't take Chloe to the park, he could still play on the floor with her. Chloe had a new fascination.

Jigsaw puzzles.

The three spent hours doing the puzzles in the living room.

Chloe had a new bed too. A day following her second birthday her crib had been taken apart and moved from her room and was replaced by a double bed with a rail attached. It wasn't her birthday gift but Chloe _loved _it.

How much she had loved it surprised her parents and others close to her. But now that she could get out of bed all by herself without having to call out to Daddy or Calleigh and her bedtime story could be read to her in _her_ bed (she liked to lay down between daddy and Calleigh during story time) she liked her room even more. Daddy planned to wait a few more weeks to give life a chance to settle down before tackling Chloe's potty-training. That was a big change and learning step in his daughter's life. Things had been stressful enough for her in past few weeks. It would have been mean to threw in potty-training straight away and totally over-whelm the toddler. After two years of changing diapers a few more weeks wasn't going to kill him or Calleigh.

Despite the stress of the past few weeks Chloe had not asked for her bottle or pacifier back since she gave both up for a set of brightly-colored sippy cups and a new teddy bear in the days before her birthday.

_**The Weapon Found**_

The car had hit Eric had finally been found.

When the incident happened Calleigh was forced to admit to the team and the department about the 'fling' she had with former detective Jake Berkley. Still despite what he had said to her, that she "would never be rid of him" Calleigh had to admit Jake had never directly threatened her nor had he harassed her. In fact she hadn't heard from the man since. Eric had always known about the relationship. He had known of it when it was going on.

The thought that her past relationship with Jake might have almost got Eric killed made Calleigh sick with guilt.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Calleigh sobbed to him. "_This could be all my fault!_"

"Calleigh, no," Eric said, holding her tight. "Look at me," he said taking her face into his hands. "You're a grown woman. You had every right to end that relationship and move on with your life. It's not your fault the guy's got problems.

"I love you. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. There's _no_ way in this world that I would blame you for this, all right?"

Nobody had any idea that Jake had been following her and Eric. He had been following Eric the day Jake decided it were time to kill him.

The car, the green Honda, didn't not belong to Jake. For the past year he had been driving around a neighbor of his, an elderly man who couldn't drive named Steve Clayton. Steve Clayton was happy to tell Frank and Ryan that his friend Jake was a former police detective now retired because of injury. Frank didn't have the heart to tell the old man that Jake had lied about part of that. The car was registered to Steve Clayton. The man could prove that he had been in Greece with his son, his only living relative for three weeks. Because Jake did a lot for the man, Steve told Jake he was welcome to use the vehicle while they were gone. When the man's son went to his father's garage he noticed there was a small dent in the front bumper, when he bent down to take a closer look at it, he noticed a large smear of blood on the bottom of the bumper. In his rush to get the car back to the garage and hide it, Jake had failed to notice it.

The man had immediately called the police. It intrigued Ryan and Frank when they showed up at the home to hear the only person who had access to the vehicle, Jake Berkley was nowhere to be found. Sure Jake's volunteer work would explain his fingerprints in the car. But just _how_ would he explain it if the blood came back a match to one Eric Delko? The only outward obvious injury Eric had from the incident were the approximate one inch gash on his arm that required stitches. Considering the location of the blood and the way Eric were hit, it was highly probable it was the CSI's blood.

Seeing the old man was not in good health to say the least, Ryan and Frank swiftly agreed when the man's son said it was probably the blood of a deer or some other animal, though not even the son thought that way. The detectives could tell the young man were only trying to protect his father's fragile physical state. Frank asked the man if they could impound the vehicle temporarily anyway.

The man consented.

_

* * *

__"Ryan! Frank!" _Dna analyst Maxine called out frantically.

The two hurried into the room. A match had come up for the blood on the bumper of the Honda.

It was a perfect match to CSI Eric Delko.

"Bingo," Ryan said.

Now all they had to do was find Jake Berkley.


	21. Best Medicine

_**Best Medicine**_

The same day that the DNA match was found, Eric had gone back for his first check-up since he were he were released ten days prior. The group of doctors treating him could already see so much difference in him.

"You've been good medicine for your daddy," one of the doctors said to the two-year-old sitting on Calleigh's lap a few feet from the examining table where Eric was.

Chloe gave the man a confused look.

_She was a little girl. How could she be medicine?_

"He means you have been spending lots of time with daddy and playing with him since he got home from the hospital," Calleigh told the girl with a smile, seeing the confusion on the toddler's face.

"Oh!" Chloe said, proudly. "I do dat dood!"

Eric was very glad that he had gotten enough strength back to be able to lift and carry his daughter again. Even for the short time, he had missed being able to do so. He enjoyed being able to give her a bath and care for her daily. The night before when Eric was bathing her, he and Chloe had a sweet conversation.

_"Daddy?" Chloe said._

_"What, princesa?" He asked._

_" I liked it whens unca Racio was 'ere wit' me but I was sad tause I missed you," She said._

_Eric smiled and kissed Chloe's head_.

_"I missed you, too. I'm glad you liked it when Horatio was here because. I didn't want you to be sad. I knew Horatio would take good care of you. He loves you."_

_"When I toe'd Racio I was sad tause 'ou 'ere 'urt, he tad he was, too 'ause he 'ares 'bout 'ou."_

_Eric sucked in a big breath to control his emotions hearing that. He knew the older man looked on him as a brother, Eric felt the same about Horatio. Eric was grateful for Horatio dropping everything to look after Chloe because he knew the red-head knew the child as well as he and Calleigh did and could make Chloe feel safe, and maybe even bring a an occasional smile to her face during such a stressful time. Even as her godfather, he hadn't had to do all he had done. He had lived out of a suitcase in Eric's apartment for almost three weeks, not once returning to his own home._

_Both Calleigh and Horatio had noticed it were too hard on Eric's aging parents to take care of such an upset Chloe when they were worried about their son themselves. They didn't object when Horatio had stepped in. They knew he was right, it was too much._

Hearing that all the evidence pointed to Jake Berkley being responsible for Eric almost being killed yet again still made Calleigh ill. A few hours following Eric's appointment, after Chloe was in bed Ryan and Frank had dropped over to inform them of the latest developments. None of the witnesses could say they had seen a glimpse of the driver. It all had happened too fast. And Eric still had no memory of what happened. The doctors had told Eric and the rest of the team that despite Eric not suffering any brain damage, considering the type of injury he had sustained and the fact he had been in a coma, even though it were brief, it was unlikely that Eric would regain any memory of the incident.

It made Eric angry that wasn't able to help. Everyone told him not to worry, to focus on getting better. Was the car, the blood evidence and Jake's connection to Calleigh from their former relationship be enough to prove the man's guilt? The car and the relationship connection were circumstantial, but the defense would have hell of a time explaining Eric's blood where it had been found.

Either way, the man had to be found first. An arrest warrant had been issued for Jake but so far there were no leads to his whereabouts. There was an officer posted at each entrance of the apartment building where the Delko family lived, in case Jake were brave or stupid enough to show up there.


	22. Outcome of Changed Plans

_**The Outcome of Changed Plans**_

Jake slammed his fist down on the side table in the room of the rundown roach motel he was staying in. The day before he committed his crime and fled the state, he emptied his bank account in cash, packed two suitcases and threw them in the back of his car. By the time it was realized that he had swopped his car's real license plate with antique one that he had inherited years ago from a dead relative, he would be long gone. So far he had made it to Tallahassee and had been hiding there in that cheap hotel room ever since. It was going on almost a month. He was starting to go stir-crazy.

_Eric Delko was still alive!_

Having been shot before and having a bullet fragment still in his brain, Jake had been sure being hit by a car that speed and receiving a head injury as Eric had, even if Eric made it to the hospital he wouldn't survive. Jake had been following news reports in the papers and on tv when he could. Eric Delko was now out of hospital. Rage filled him when he thought that _"his" _Calleigh was probably at Eric's home right now "playing happy families with him and his snort-nosed kid."

Jake dropped hurting Chloe from the plan. As much as he wanted to "erase" the kid, he figured if he was to get caught, a judge and jury would be harder on him hearing about a wounded or dead toddler. Years on the department had taught him that. By killing Eric Delko, the former detective hoped he would at least "remove" Chloe Delko from Calleigh's life. He _assumed _that Eric had asked his parents or someone else in his family to raise his daughter in event of his death. He was unaware of the fact that Calleigh were the child's godmother and the fact that Eric had asked her and put it in his will that she be the one to raise Chloe in event of his death.

If enjoying your time at home with the two people you loved more than anything else, doing nothing in particularly special was "playing happy families" that was what Calleigh was doing right now.

She was in for two surprises later that night. Eric had wanted to ask her to move in with him since just before he had the second near-death experience of his life. Yet as long as he had known her and knew how much the two loved each other and felt like a genuine family with Chloe, he was scared to ask her this question, would she move in with him, so he would force himself to just blurt it out when Chloe were happily amusing herself building something out of her mega-blocks. She was very deep in concentration and wasn't listening to a word of the adult conversation.

Calleigh smiled broadly.

"Oh yes, Eric, _yes!_" Calleigh said when Eric asked her if she would move in with him and Chloe.

The other surprise came later that night after the two had finished reading Chloe her bedtime story. That night they had read _The Three Bears_. The wheels in Chloe's little head started to turn while she listened. When Calleigh said "good night, baby girl," when she kissed Chloe, the girl replied "'ite mommy."

_Mommy_.

That single word bought tears to Calleigh's eyes.

She had always thought of Chloe as her daughter and she had been pretty sure that the child thought of her as her as her mother.

Now she knew for sure.

"Are you all right, Cal?" Eric asked seeing her tears as the two left the room. He gave her a hug. "Do you want me to talk to her in a morning?"

Eric hoped Calleigh's tears were happy ones.

"Eric, no," she said, kissing him. "I've loved Chloe ever since I first held her in my arms. To hear her call me mommy is the most _wonderful_ feeling in the world."

Hearing Chloe call her 'mommy' told Calleigh how the child felt about _her._

The next day Calleigh dropped by the lab to get a change-of-address form. In two weeks she was moving from the condo she had been subletting for five years and moving in with her boyfriend and the little girl she loved.

"You're moving, sugar?" Alexx asked, noticing the form her friend were filling out. Then she noticed the new address. "You and Eric are finally moving in together! That's wonderful!"

This was not the best news Calleigh had to tell Alexx. She beamed telling the M. Chloe had called her 'mommy' the night before.

Alexx smiled. "Something the world knew all along."


	23. Moving In & Mommy

_**Moving In **_

The furniture in her condo wasn't hers so outside her personal items and some valuables there wasn't too much going to move from her former place to Eric's. Still so two-year-old Chloe wouldn't get caught up in the mess of boxes she went to her aunt Rachel's for a few hours that day. She enjoyed playing with five and seven-year-old cousins so she didn't mind going. Chloe had never been her mom's place, Calleigh had always spent so much time at the Delko home Chloe had assumed mommy had always lived there.

The couple decided the child didn't need to know the difference right now.

They were just about finished unpacking when Horatio called.

Jake Berkley had been found and arrested.

And there was a bit of humor in the situation. Jake had only been arrested because he gone out and approached who he thought was a prostitute.

The prostitute were actually an undercover policewoman. She had recognized Jake from the all points bulletin, as did the police waiting for in the hotel room for them.

Eric could not contain his laughter. Neither could Calleigh.

Jake's stupidity was _unbelievable_. The man was on the run from attempted murder and grievous assault charges. Yet he went out and tried to hire a hooker.

"And there's more," Horatio said. "He's fighting the citation vice gave him, They're mostly gonna drop it anyway considering it all but if _that_ is what he's worried about..."

Right now Jake was being held in the county jail in Tallahassee pending his transfer to jail in Dade County. The prosecutor intended to ask for the former detective to be held without bail.


	24. For Real

_I have to ask all of you to be patient for an update on "Heaven is a Child" Story. I having some writer's block there! _

_**For Real**_

Anytime someone said she were "playing" mommy Calleigh felt mad. Being a mother was a "role" you "played" it was a responsibility you took on. Chloe was her daughter, however unofficial the relationship was at the moment. When she got home from her cousins' she noticed a cardboard box with stuffed animals in it.

"They're mommy's teddy bears," Calleigh told the child when she asked about them. "From when she was a little girl. I was going to give them to you."

"You don't play wit' your teddy bears?" Chloe asked. She didn't understand why anyone would give away stuffed animals.

Calleigh smiled. "Not anymore," she said. "I thought you would like to play with them."

Chloe grinned.

"Tank you, mommy!" She said.

Both mommy and daddy laughed at Rachel when she told them that Chloe was definitely her father's daughter. Chloe had started doing something Eric used to do at that age; try to jump from the sofa to the foot rest that was a little less than a foot away. Rachel got very anxious talking about it again.

A horrified expression crossed her face when the first thing Eric said was "did she make it? If she did, I'm gonna be pissed. I never could do it!"

"Kinda," Rachel answered. Chloe's arms and the upper part of her body made it to the foot rest. "And she wanted to do it _again!_" She said exasperated.

Eric laughed.

Chloe was just like him. But on a serious note, Eric said he would talk to Chloe about this. But he couldn't guarantee his child wouldn't try the same again. She were his, after all.

Both he and Calleigh laughed when Rachel looked panicked when she then said her niece had climbed up the back of the kiddy slide all by herself when the group went to the playground.

"She told me 'daddy and mommy let me do it,'" Rachel said.

"Now you're just being neurotic," Eric replied. "We do. She's two-years-old! She's a well co-ordinated kid! We let her be. She's gonna get her bumps. Life happens, sis, and not just with little boys. I thought you knew by now your niece isn't a tea parties and frills kind of girl."

Sometime in the future Eric hoped that he and Calleigh could at least rent a house that had a backyard Chloe could play in. Calleigh had the same thought.

"Hear me out," she told her boyfriend. "I know I just moved in here and I'd be honest with you if what I'm about to suggest was too much. But I _really_ think we should take a look at that place that's 'bout twenty minutes from your sister's. We can look at it and then decide whether we can afford it."

The place Calleigh were referring to was a bungalow that were an approximate twenty-minute drive from Rachel's house. The house had a wrap-around patio, a mid-size backyard that was definitely big enough for a child's slide and swing set and then some. The yard was also enclosed by a privacy fence. Eric decided it wasn't any harm in looking at the place and then they could decide if they could afford the rent on their salaries.


	25. From Detective to

_**From MDPD Detective to Someone's Bitch**_

Frank Tripp and Tim Speedle, accompanied by two uniformed officers had been the ones who escorted Jake Berkley to the Dade County jail from Tallahassee. Being so close to Eric, Speed had a difficult time holding in his anger, though he accomplished it. Once they reached the county jail and Jake started getting whistles and cat calls from the other poisoners, both he and Frank had hold back laughter. The entire lab had agreed that Jake's 'pretty boy' looks were going to earn him an immediate spot as someone's 'bitch' in jail, even if he were automatically placed in protective custody or 'PC' because of his law enforcement background. Every detective and officer knew even in 'PC' the same 'system' existed between inmates. Not being able to beat Jake to a bloody pulp, it gave Tim a certain amount of satisfaction knowing that Jake Berkley were going to be someone's 'bitch' very shortly.

Eric knew that Jake was perfect 'bitch' material for jail. That thought made the Cuban smile. Frank had dropped in to give the couple an update on how the transfer had gone following his shift that evening. He told them that Jake was already complaining about being 'disrespected' by the guards and 'being treated like a common inmate after he served the department all these years."

_One of the correctional officers was blunt with Jake._

_"You __**are**__ a common inmate," he told him. "You __**may**__ have been one of us but then you broke the law and __**then**__ you tried to kill a dedicated officer. __**That**__ makes you no better than the rest of the ones in the orange jump suits."_

"Funny that Jake believes he should be treated with the same respect as the correctional officers," Calleigh said. "He seems to have forgotten how he crossed the line, _twice_."

Jake would be arraigned on the charges first thing in the morning. The prosecutor was confident that the judge would agree to the no bail recommendation.

"Where's squirt?" Tim asked.

Tim had affectionately referred to Chloe Delko as 'squirt' since the girl could crawl.

"Asleep, I hope," Eric said. "She went to bed a half hour ago."

It was 8:30pm.

"That mean we can't play with her for a bit?" Frank asked. "If I go in and she's still awake, can she come out and play?"

"No, Frank," Calleigh smiled. "If you want a play date, they have to be before 7:00pm."

The home on Empire Avenue was perfect for a family of three. Even Eric had to agree there wasn't anything he didn't like about it. The rent was a surprise to both him and his girlfriend, only $350 per month. For a four-bedroom home with a backyard in that location it was a steal. The three could move in a month.

Eric would be back to work for a week by then, everyone offered to help the family move. The team thought it were too much for Eric to be moving while just getting back to work and still recovering. Still they could understand why Eric was seizing this opportunity for his family. The young man had promised all who cared about him that he wouldn't overdo it and he knew he would certainly be held to that.

Mommy and Daddy had taken Chloe to see the new house after they had signed the lease. They had started a calendar for her to mark off the days till they moved. Chloe was allowed to pick out what bedroom she wanted to be hers. There was going to be teasing when their friends found out the couple were ordering a new bed for themselves, not taking the old one Eric had, with them. And it really was because the bed's length of usage had expired. The bed _had_ seen its share of activity but the two laughed, being prepared to hear that they had worn out the mattress before it's time.

Between the two of them, they had everything household-wise they needed for their new home. When asked what he could get the family for their new home Horatio was told he could get Chloe a Trampoline. Her two cousins had one that she loved to play on. Eric told her as soon as they had a house with a yard he would get her one. His parents were already going to buy a swingset for their granddaughter. Neither parent knew that Frank Tripp planned to surprise Chloe with a turtle-shaped sandbox.


	26. New Things

_**New Things**_

Eric knew that his boss and friend was going to, as he put it, remand him to the lab for a time before sending him out in the field again. He realized the man was only doing it out of concern and maybe it was the best way to ease back into work. He had to admit he felt less anxious about going back to work knowing he wasn't going to be sent straight out into the a crime scene. After three weeks of being in the lab the young man found himself once again confident at work and was looking forward to being out in the field again in another week.

He, Calleigh and their daughter were enjoying their new home immensely. Two-year-old Chloe was over the moon with excitement to have her own backyard. With her own trampoline, swingset and sandbox they could barely get her inside nowadays. The little girl was also now attending daycare for a half day five days a week. Being the bundle of energy she was, Chloe now spent the other half of the day with her aunt Rachel. Eric knew he would never get them to admit it but keeping up with Chloe, or her two cousins for that matter, now was getting to be difficult for his parents. Rachel were only too happy to take care of her niece for part of the day. While she knew her boys and Chloe loved each other and the boys practically viewed Chloe as their little sister she also knew the socialization with other children at daycare was good for Chloe.

* * *

A date hadn't been set for Jake's trial. During his arraignment while the clerk was reading the charges Jake shouted "this is _bullshit!_" and tried to leave the courtroom. Despite being told to control his client, Jake's attorney couldn't. Needless to say this didn't help Jake's chances of getting bail. The defendant had been remanded. Since then that attorney and another following had resigned from the case citing the defendant were too uncooperative. He was now at the end of his funds and now he had to settle for a court-appointed lawyer. None of the team envied this poor soul.

It was next to impossible for a legal aid attorney to drop a client. No matter how difficult he or she were. Each time, setting a date for the trial was delayed to give the attorney to get familiar with the case and file any motions. Both previous attorneys had tried to get the count of attempted murder dismissed, citing the fact within two days the victim were expected to survive so he was never in grave danger of dying. The judge was disgusted and stated that was not all what _either_ medical expert, even the one for the defense had stated. Eric had given the court permission to view his medical records when he was told that Jake might try to use to the level of his injuries to either get charge reduced or be acquitted.

Eric Delko could very well have died whether it was on the scene, en route to the hospital or at the hospital. It just so happened that he were a very lucky man. Horatio had said after all Eric had physically been through he must have "someone watching over him upstairs." Eric wasn't sure if that were true but he was just glad to be alive. Even with all the people who loved her, Eric didn't want to imagine leaving Chloe fatherless.

Calleigh were curious to know if going back to the scene of the crime was going to cause Eric any anxiety. In a few days it was Carlos's, Rachel's husband's birthday. There was a birthday supper at their home planned. Calleigh hoped being on that same portion of street again wouldn't bother Eric. It was a concern of his family's as well. Eric assured them it would not be a problem. However they wanted to rate the reasons, the person who had hit him and sped away was in jail and two, he still could not remember what happened and the chances of him ever doing so were nil, according to doctors. Aside from the fact he couldn't help in his own case, he was fine with not remembering. Chloe had since been told a little about what happened to her dad but not in detail. She reassured that it wouldn't happen again so she would not be afraid anytime she or any of her loved ones had to cross the street. And she wasn't told that across the street from aunt Rachel's was where daddy got "hurted," as she said.

Across town in the Dade-County jail, inmate Jake Berkley was not enjoying his new digs so much. He had been placed in solitary confinement, known as "the hole" to inmates, for attacking two corrections officers with a shank. The two men had received minor injuries though one of them were sent to the hospital. He was expected to be released in a few hours. This side of Jake that had and was beginning to emerge was upsetting to Calleigh. She knew that the break up hadn't been the cause of his behavior, as much as he would love for her to believe that and blame herself. Eric realized this as well. It made him sick with anger at what the man could done to Calleigh if the relationship had gone further. What Jake had done to him didn't matter, he could deal with it. But if Jake had ever harmed Calleigh he would mysteriously disappear and his body would never be found.

Jake were trying to claim that it couldn't be proven that he were the one behind the wheel of the car that hit Eric, the one circumstantial element of the case _but_ if he was, he was not responsible for his actions. The break up with Calleigh had made him 'snap.' Seeing how she had moved on after breaking up with him and seeing her "playing mom to Eric's toddler" had driven him over the edge.

That was _if_ he was driving the car.

There it was again.

"Playing" mom.

If Calleigh had ever wanted to hit anyone for saying it, it was this man. In fact, in comparison she could handle anyone else saying this. But it was something about the words coming out of his mouth that made her want to knock Jake's teeth out.


	27. Lasting Effects

_**Lasting Effects**_

_Been reading message boards... Am I the __**only one**__ who doesn't care for Eddie Cibrian's character and prefers Eric Delko?! (Either one, the "old" or the "new." I adore both!) I know it's the guy's first appearance but from the sexy scale to personality, I'll take Eric any day! Seems like I'm the sole member in the Eric fan club! Oh well! I know the Adam R is leaving CSI: Miami to pursue other opportunities, thus no money dispute but still I believe the character he plays is *awesome* and __**the character of CSI Jesse Cardosa doesn't impress me one bit! **__Everyone is entitled to their own favorites so no mean messages in my reviews or in my PM mailbox, please! CSI Cardosa will not appear outside of a brief mention as a past MDPD employee in my stories! _

Chloe's family were noticing there was some lingering emotional effects on her from Eric being injured and being away from her while he recovered in the hospital. Even if she wasn't made aware of the circumstances what had happened to him. Chloe didn't cry and appear at all anxious when Eric dropped her off to daycare in the mornings. She wasn't having any eating or sleeping problems. However she did tend to get upset and anxious when daddy wasn't home at his usual time.

To try to ease his daughter's fears, Eric would faithfully call when he wasn't going to be home. Rachel said that the call seemed to reassure the girl. She'd go back to her happy self and return to playing with her cousins till mommy and daddy came to get her. They had spoken to a child psychologist friend of Alexx's and the woman had reassured the parents the girl should be fine soon.

"This is quite common. Your daughter is aware enough to know that the last time dad didn't come home when he said that he would that the next thing she was told was daddy was hurt and in the hospital," the woman said. "But you know her better than anyone, if Chloe doesn't seem better in the next few weeks, you could bring her in to talk to me. It'd be my pleasure. No charge."

Neither Calleigh or Eric had looked at it this way but they realized they should have. They knew with certainty that Chloe hadn't heard any of the details of the crime. They and everyone else were very tight-lipped when she were around. As Ryan put it "you don't have to have a lot of knowledge about children to realize Chloe doesn't need to know these things."

He so wished it had been under different circumstances but Horatio Caine had very much enjoyed the time he had spent taking care of Chloe when Eric were in the hospital. If it was at all possible it had strengthened the bond the two already had. It had broke Horatio's heart to hear Chloe ask for daddy even in her sleep some of those nights. With how often Chloe had awoke on those nights Horatio just stayed with her in her bed. Having him right next to her when she woke up seemed to settle her quicker. No doubt it bought her comfort during such a stressful time to have someone she trusted next to her when she woke up upset.

_"I know you want daddy, angel," Horatio had said to her, wiping Chloe's tears away. "But I'm right here. Do you want me to call Calleigh?"_

_Calleigh offered to go home with her child every night but Chloe always told her she wanted her to stay with daddy because she 'didn't want daddy to be scared_"_ if he woke up alone. Calleigh felt reassured that even at such as a long age Chloe had known Horatio would take care of her. During the time she was in his care, Chloe Delko's feet barely touched the floor. Horatio had her in his arms constantly_. _Calleigh called frequently to check on her child. She would come home immediately if the girl wanted her to._

He had seen the difference in Chloe as well. He understood why she were more clingy with her father and why needed to know where Eric was at all times. She was very smart but she was just two years old. Chloe was old enough to understand why daddy had to be in the hospital after the accident but that didn't make having him away from her any easier.

But as the therapist said, Chloe seemed to settle down when it was coming upon two months since the attempt on Eric's life. He would still call her if he thought he was to be late. It was two minutes out of his day and how he now enjoy hearing his little girl's voice. It was evident that she were much more secure now. She didn't ask now long he was going to be gone or why now.

"Bien, papi! Te amo! Adios!" Chloe would say.

Eric didn't give a shit who heard him or where he was when he replied, "Te amo, tambien, princesa. Hasta luego."

By now everyone knew that the only person he called 'princesa' was his daughter. No one would make fun of him for telling his child he loved her. Nobody should embarrassed to tell their child you love them, no matter where you were.

Rick Stetler always gave Eric a glare when he heard him talking to his daughter on the phone. He was still highly pissed that the 'no dating' was voted out. If he was to give any couple a hard time, or make the work environment either bit hostile or uncomfortable, it was likely Rick would be fired. Even _his_ superiors knew that the man was still highly pissed about the new lack of control he had on officers.

_**Translations**__ (as always, feel free to correct me! :D)___

Bien, papi! Te amo! Adios!- _Okay, daddy! I love you! Bye!_

Te amo, tambien, princesa. Hasta luego.- _Love you, too, princesa. I'll see you soon_


	28. Differences

_**Differences**_

Eric had felt relief the second he knew he was Chloe's father. He hadn't realized how bad he had wanted it till then. With each passing day, even with Chloe in the 'terrible twos' he was glad he had decided to be her dad. He was 99% decided that he was actually going to be her "daddy" and raise her when he read the DNA results. The decision was sealed for him the moment he held her in his arms and looked into her eyes. After all, there was a ton of difference between the two. Anybody could donate half their DNA and being a parent was earned. He gave her half of his DNA but Eric also _earned_ being Chloe's dad. The woman Chloe loved didn't share half her DNA but Calleigh had earned being the girl's mom.

Eric thought there was't_ anything_ wrong with placing your child for adoption if you felt you couldn't be the parent he or she deserved. When he learned of probable parenthood, he told all his family members that he and he_ alone_ would decide if he wanted to raise the child if he or she were his. If he felt he _really _weren't ready to parent the baby, no matter how mach he had fallen in love with her, then he would relinquish his parental rights and allow the child to be adopted. Despite first having told their son they would support him no matter what choice he made hearing him say that he might place the child for adoption was offensive to her school of thought.

If he went the adoption route it would be an adoption _outside_ his family. Eric would request an open-adoption where he could be some part of the child's life but having the child raised within his family by his parents or one of his sisters was _not_ an option. He was daddy or the child got adopted. He won't be able to stand being "uncle Eric" while one of his brothers-in-law was "daddy" to the baby. His sisters weren't so bad, but Eric's parents felt placing a child for adoption for any reason was an "_unspeakable action."_ Still both Chlorinda and Pavel knew if Eric were to chose adoption for the baby and they were to try and stop him in court, that number one, it was likely they wouldn't be successful and two, it would ruin their relationship with Eric.

Setting up a nursery, buying baby clothes and picking out two names, he knew Melissa wouldn't give the child a proper name, were things he did knowing if he decided the child, that he wanted to take the newborn straight home from the hospital. Eric had nothing against foster parents, in fact he admired them, but he didn't want his baby in a foster home for even one day. If his home was not prepared to accommodate a newborn Eric would have to wait a few days or weeks to be able to bring the baby home. If it turned out he wasn't a father it was going to hurt but having weighed both sides of the situation the young man felt it was worth it. Several days prior to the baby's birth, social services had come by and viewed Eric's preparations. It was just moments before the young woman told a relieved Eric that pending the paternity results, the newborn could be released directly to him.

Before her parents went to the hospital to meet the baby girl, not caring if they thought she sounded disrespectful, Rachel warned her parents to _not_ say anything like "aren't you glad you decided not to give her away?"

_Rachel knew her little brother was going to be a great father. She had smiled months ago when Eric was being so picky about names for the unborn baby. She wanted just as bad for the baby to Eric's, no matter if he choose to relinquish his rights or not._

_"You do know that a night of sleep will be just a dream, don't ya?" She said when he was getting his daughter ready to take her home. She had also warned him __**not**__ to let the baby start sleeping with him._

_Eric only grinned. That night was the start of many nights of Eric falling asleep on the couch and Chloe sleeping on his chest._

"Were you at all scared when you finally had Chloe home and were alone with her?" A lab tech asked Eric. "I know by now it's all second nature to you."

"Jesus, yes!" Eric said. "I _loved_ holding and cuddling her. I would have never put her down if that had been possible. But for the first month I was terrified. Everything I did, every time I did it, I wondered if I did it right. Fortunately I just as quickly found out even newborns are _very_ good at letting you know that!"

* * *

A court date was finally set for Jake's trial. Calleigh knew she may be called to testify about her past relationship with Jake. The D.A. had decided it was better for Chloe's parents to hear how Jake felt about the toddler before they heard about it in the courtroom.

"What does Chloe have to do with this?" Eric said, rage bubbling up inside of him. "_She's just a baby!_"

During a meeting with the district attorney Jake had angrily said that if it wasn't bad enough Calleigh was starting to "fall for that Cuban" but she had been "sucked in" by "that kid." Neither could think of any words as they were told Jake had been following Eric for a while, waiting for the opportunity to "take them both out."

"His lawyer was able to put the muzzle on him before he finished saying something 'bout hurting Chloe."

Both CSI's were able to put together that Jake thought Chloe being hurt, neither could think of her being killed, by Calleigh's ex, would have to have a negative effect on the couple's relationship.

The child's parents saw the line of thought.

_Eric would be grieving for his child. He would say he didn't blame Calleigh but he secretly would. In the shorter than later period of time, that would come through and the two would split up with many hard feelings._

Eric knew it was human nature for this to happen upon the death of a child. Still Calleigh was Chloe's _mother_. Eric could not imagine ever saying to her "_my_ child would be alive if it weren't for you!"

Both realized that was _exactly_ how Jake wanted things to play out. The exact reason why he had been hurt but not his daughter Eric didn't care. He would rather something happen to him, any day. Hearing what happened to _him_ could have and had come close to being Chloe, her father felt an overwhelming sense of relief that it were him that was hit by that Honda.


	29. Educated

_**Educated**_

_A short chapter about Chloe's new word!_

Frank couldn't contain his laughter stepping out of the lobby. In his hand there was a postcard with a picture of a famous green reptile.

The crocodile, or so he thought.

Apparently it was an alligator.

_Or so he had just been told by his co-workers' two-and-a-half year-old who had been sitting in the lobby. She and her mom were going home momentarily. Frank had been grumbling about "what in the hall" the words written on of the back of this "crocodile picture" meant, he felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down._

_"Hey there, Chloe," he smiled._

_"Unca Frank?" She replied, ignoring his greeting. "Dat's not a 'rocodile. Dat's an allidator."_

_"Oh?" Frank said, bending down. "And how do you know, lil missy?"_

_"'Dere nosies and dere tails are 'ifferent," Chloe said, pointing to the image. "But," she said, more dramatically, "if 'ou tan't ran really fast, they bot will eat you!"_

"What's so funny_?" _Eric asked, seeing walk into the trace lab.

Frank told the father all about his 'lesson.'

Eric chuckled. "Well, it's not a theory I would like to test."

The knowledge of reptiles wasn't the only new thing with Chloe. She now had learned the power of one word.

No.

The first time Chloe told daddy 'no' it was said in such a tone that it was hard for Eric to get angry, in fact, he struggled not to laugh. He told Chloe it was time to put her toys away and get ready for bed.

_"_No," the little girl said, not in a sassy tone, but like he asked if she wanted a drink_, _shaking her head and continuing to play with her blocks.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked, surprised, feeling laughter bubble up.

"No," she repeated in the same tone.

Eric went over to his daughter and bent down so she faced him. He managed a serious daddy face for a few minutes before he laughed.

"Daddy said it's time for bed. You don't want to miss your story, do you?"

"No," Chloe replied.

"Well, put your blocks away. I'll give you a few minutes and then we'll get your jammies on."

"Otay," she said.

Eric left Chloe to put her blocks away. He shook his head and smiled. He couldn't help thinking this was one of the easier 'negotiations' the two would have.


	30. Will You Marry Me?

_**Will You Marry Me?**_

_His_ trial had started Thursday.

Not knowing when she had to testify Calleigh had been given leave from work. She had to be present in the courtroom till the prosecutor called herto the stand. She had convinced her boyfriend not to attend the trial till it was nearing the verdict. The trial was expected to last six weeks.

For the past few days Calleigh hadn't been feeling too well. She was sure the mix of emotions and nerves about the trial were starting to get to her. She knew she had to but she wasn't sure how was going to be able contain her anger on the stand. Talking about Jake was going to make her think of how the love of her life was almost killed by him and Jake also had formulated a plan to kill her innocent daughter, even if _that_ plan had been called off, the thought of someone, anyone, hurting Chloe made Calleigh angry enough to kill.

Calleigh was clueless to the surprise her boyfriend had for her on this, the third day into the trial. She was glad she hadn't been called to the stand that day, then again since she had a sudden severe wave of sickness come over her and she _barely_, just barely, made it to the ladies' room before she vomited up everything she ate that morning, she most likely been excused till the next day. The ballistics expert contributed this completely to her nerves considering after this she felt great and was able to eat with trouble the rest of the day. Her little girl was going to her godfather's for a sleep over tonight. It was Horatio's birthday and what he wanted was a 'date' and night of quality time with his 'angel.' Looking forward to time alone for the first time in a while Eric and Calleigh had agreed to this. Horatio was taking Chloe to an evening movie and out of supper and ice cream before they went back to his home for the night.

Whether Horatio or Chloe were more excited about this was a draw.

Eric laughed that a toddler hyped up on ice cream and sugar was going to be quite a night for the redhead. But hey, it was Horatio's birthday and if that was what he wanted who was he to judge?

Calleigh had no idea that tonight Eric Delko planned to ask her to marry him.

* * *

Eric waited till he knew Calleigh were asleep. He carefully sled a shiny object on her hand, he had cashed out $500 of stocks he had to get it, so Calleigh couldn't be mad at him for putting them into unnecessary debt. She still didn't wake.

Good.

Eric then left his love to her slumber on the sofa.

Shortly after, Calleigh woke up. Rubbing her hand across her face, she felt something on her hand that hadn't been there when she fell asleep. She gasped when she saw what it was.

A diamond ring

_"Eric!"_ She shouted.

"I guess you want me to do this properly," he said stepping into the room, getting on bended knee in front of her. "Calleigh Duquesne, will you—"

"_Get up, you fool!_" Calleigh exclaimed, cutting Eric off, grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him passionately. "_Of course, I'll marry you!_"

Eric laughed. "Well, that was easier than I thought," he grinned.

Their daughter wasn't the only one who was going to have a fun night.


	31. Incredibly Rude & Wait

_I put these two chapters together because they're both short. Sorry!_

_**Incredibly Rude but**_..

Eric knew it was incredibly rude to be learning in on this conversation but he couldn't help the fact he had good hearing and that the doctor's office were crowded and he had to sit next to the door. Chloe had her regular check-up this morning. She were occupied, coloring on the floor.

_"...I don't let him take it to school or anything," a woman's voice were telling the pediatrician. "I believe in child-led weaning but he still absolutely refuses to give up his bottle and pacifier. Even though he's five and in kindergarten"_

Eric had to stifle his expression to appear like he hadn't listening.

A _five-year-old_ still on the bottle and pacifier?

The woman had to be joking!

The woman continued that at home, her son who was named Mason, either had the pacifier or bottle in his mouth. He already had to have two bottom front teeth removed due to baby-bottle tooth decay and had developed speech problems and sore lips from his chronic pacifier use.

_And __**that**__ wasn't a wake up call for you?_ Eric thought. _The next time I question __**my**__ parenting.._

She _finally_ managed to get the boy toilet-trained six months ago so he could go to school, she said. But Mason still refused to use the toilet at home most of the time so he were still in pull-ups at home.

Chloe was only half way potty-trained and wore pull-ups but she was not even three, A five-years-old who didn't have medical problems in pull-ups, good lord.

Eric lost a bit of the conversation when two babies in the lobby started crying at the same time. He took up hearing the woman say _"it's just I can't stand to see him upset. When I try to tell him no, take something away like his bottle or pacifier or change things, like potty-train him. He screams the house down and won't stop till I give in. And he can go on for hours. I can't stand it. _

_"I just want some peace. What am I doing wrong?"_

_Oh! Pick me! I know! _Eric thought.

The doctor went on then to tell the mother verbatim what Eric would have told her.

First of all, Mason's dental issues should have told her to _do something_ long ago. Then she had to start being the one in charge, so what if her son got upset. She had created her own huge problem by letting him 'rule the roost' too long just because she hated to see either bit unhappy. The doctor told the mother to take away the bottle and pacifier _immediately_ and learn to stomach the screaming.

The child would eventually stop, even if he could go on for hours.

The woman looked _extremely_ unhappy when she walked out of the office. She definitely didn't like what she heard. Eric also noticed he had seen the woman with her child a few times. The boy would want something, she would tell him no first, he would start screaming and she would give in. Eric did have to agree the woman was right when she said her son could scream the house down But whose fault was that? Not Mason's.

Maybe he and Calleigh had their toddler 'spoiled' to a degree but she knew what 'no' meant, even if she pouted some and as far as tantrums went, Chloe _had_ "experimented" one could say, to see what she could get away with just as she had turned two. She swiftly found out this got her nowhere and wouldn't be tolerated.

_**Wait, what?**_

Chloe was called in for her turn shortly after. While the doctor was looking in the child's ears, the doctor asked the little girl what she wanted for her birthday. Eric stood in stunned silence when Chloe replied she wanted a baby brother or sister.

Yes, he and Calleigh wanted to have more children but they hadn't ever discussed the topic in front of Chloe. A handful of people thought she wouldn't, that even if Calleigh was raising Chloe as her own daughter, that the woman wouldn't legally adopt Chloe because she might see "Chloe's biological mother as part of the child's identity."

That couldn't be further from the truth. Her maternal DNA was a part of Chloe's identity but a very small one. The fact that Calleigh hadn't carried the girl for nine months had never hidden from Chloe. But the toddler hadn't ever asked about the woman who had carried her.

Calleigh was mommy. Plain and simple. As soon as she possibly could Calleigh planned to _legally_ make Chloe her child but for now that were just a formality.

"I got a bit of news from our girl today," Eric told Calleigh while they washed the dinner dishes together.

Chloe was in the living room, playing with one of her bigger teddy bears. She was checking his ears and throat the way the doctor had with her.

"And what was that?" His fiancee asked.

"Well, after she told the doctor about our engagement, she asked Chloe what she wanted for her birthday. Chloe said she wanted a baby brother or sister."

"_What?"_

"Yep," Eric said.

Calleigh may have been blaming her periodic sickness on nerves from the trial but she and Eric were closer to what their daughter wanted than they thought.


	32. A Wonderful Shock

_**Wonderful shock**_

Calleigh still couldn't believe how the series had unfolded. She was happy, happier than she ever felt. She hadn't thought would be possible after Eric had proposed to her. The verdict still wasn't in the Jake's trial but on day five of the trial Calleigh had been called to the stand. Her testimony had been even more brief than she thought. She established had a brief, casual relationship and Jake was not pleased when she had ended it. She told the jury how Jake had told her that she would never "be rid of him."

Other than asking if Jake had directly threatened to harm her, her fiancé or her "fiance's child," the defense didn't have any questions for Calleigh.

_Both Natalia and Frank were at the courthouse that day. They both noted Calleigh was pale, more pale than she had been in the previous days. The three were outside the courtroom after Calleigh's testimony for just a few minutes when without warning the ballistics expert stood up and bolted to the ladies' room. Natalia went after her. _

_"Calleigh, this can't go on," she said, helping her friend stood up when Calleigh's retching ceased. "You have to see a doctor about this."_

_Calleigh nodded. She agreed something else had to be making her ill like this. Her period was five days late but because there had been times before when she were under extreme stress her cycle were late or didn't come at all, she hadn't taken a pregnancy test._

_Seeing Calleigh, Frank took out his phone and called Eric at the lab. Eric spoke to his fiancee when she emerged from the bathroom. The two agreed she would call her GP immediately and see if Calleigh could get in for some tests. Hearing that Calleigh had been ill for three weeks,, even before the trial, she told her patient to come in for blood and urine tests immediately, the doctor would meet her at the ER. Even if Calleigh wasn't pregnant she needed to have her blood checked._

_Horatio told Eric to meet his wife at the hospital. Eric didn't hesitate._

_Eighty-three minutes after her blood was drawn, the doctor came back in to the room with the results. _

_"Well, Calleigh," the woman said pulling up a chair. "You may indeed have been under extreme stress and that no doubt could cause such symptoms but you're also pregnant. Looks like you're about seven weeks."_

_Both Calleigh and Eric let a sigh of relief._

_Eric kissed Calleigh and she wrapped her arms around his torso and smiled at him. _

_"I love you," she whispered to him._

_"I love you, too," he whispered back._

_The doctor knew that the patient hadn't been pregnant before but was the mother of a toddler._

_The couple were just leaving the hospital at 5:00. Horatio offered to pick Chloe up from Rachel's and bring her home so they wouldn't have to drive across town._

_"Is everything okay, Calleigh?" Horatio asked when he called._

_"Yeah," Calleigh replied. "Don't tell Chloe. We were gonna tell you tomorrow but I might as well tell you now. I'm pregnant. Seven weeks."_

_"Congratulations! And don't worry, my lips are sealed. I know it's important for you two to tell her. Tell Eric I'll talk to him later."_

* * *

Neither Eric or Calleigh could keep the smiles off their faces the next day. Even though this was second time in three years Eric was going to become a father unexpectedly he couldn't be more excited. He knew he wasn't alone in the experience. Despite the differences from almost three years ago when Chloe was born, he knew he hadn't been alone then either.

He and Calleigh knew certain people were going to ask her but the presence of this child wasn't, and could never effect the deep love she had for Chloe, a child who she had no genetic tie to but who she would die or kill for. Before she held Chloe in her arms Calleigh Duquesne thought she could never be a good mother, that the nurturing a child deserved wasn't in her. She was absolutely terrified she would mirror her own mother, a cold-hearted woman who openly told people that "nurturing" a child was 'bullshit.' Alexx had always told Calleigh that she wasn't her mother and the moment she held Chloe she finally believed it.

Both her parents had told Chloe since she was a baby, before she could understand, that she didn't grow in mommy's belly but she was born in mommy's heart and that was all that mattered. But anyone could see how much Calleigh loved the little girl, her face lit up at the mention of Chloe and the adoration in her eyes when she looked at the toddler was too much for anyone to deny.

With a baby on the way now Eric's mother assumed the couple would push up the wedding date. A date that wasn't yet set. However, the two didn't see any reason to hurry to the altar or city hall just because there was another little Delko on the way.


	33. Displays of Affection

_**Displays of Affection**_

"That's a display of affection, Travers," Calleigh told the lab tech. "Your little niece likes you. Kinda of how they hug at that age," Calleigh said with a smile. "Won't be long before she starts givin' ya big, drooling kisses."

Bobby Travers was telling her how his five-month-old niece put her little palms on his face and stared at him when he held her. Calleigh said that her child started to do that around the same age.

Chloe still often put her hands on her parents' faces when either picked her up in their arms after all day. Having notified the department of her condition Calleigh was restricted to the lab. She and Eric were still discussing it and she had bought up the subject first about her going back to work on a part-time basis after her year of maternity leave was up. Making less money with an additional child would make things tight, but also at such young ages, neither she or Eric liked the idea of their children being in daycare, or in the care of relatives for some many hours during the week. And with two children so young Calleigh _wanted_ to be able to be home more, she just didn't feel she _had_ to be because of the new baby. Even with the fact that she was going to have to share her mommy with a new sibling both her parents thought Chloe would enjoy her mom being home full-time for a year. The financial end didn't worry the couple, things could be somehow be made to work, lots of families lived this way

Fatigue overtook Calleigh everyday after work. She knew heavy fatigue was common during the first trimester, hopefully Alexx was right, that it would subside some when Calleigh got to the four month mark. As she curled up on the couch after dinner on the first Friday after her pregnancy was confirmed Calleigh sighed, thinking that in an hour she would have to get up and do some late grocery shopping or there was pretty much nothing in the house for breakfast. But then Eric said he would do the shopping and take Chloe with him. Aunt Rachel had said had that Chloe had taken a long nap while at her house that afternoon so Eric doubted Chloe would get cranky at the store because she were tired. Plus, with a long afternoon snooze it would be hard to get her in bed at exactly 8:30pm. On weekends the toddler got to stay up a bit later anyway. Both mommy and daddy had this weekend off after working over-time and no doubt the three would sleep in together the next morning.

* * *

At the grocery store Chloe happily chattered away. She loved one-on-one time with her parents. And both her parents enjoyed time with the toddler as well, maybe it was as sophisticated as with another adult but one could have a lively and interesting conversation with a two-year-old.

"We needs cookies, daddy,"Chloe said, perched in the front of the cart when they entered the store. "Mommy ted I tould get some."

"I know," Eric planting a kiss on Chloe's brow. "Which ones do you want?"

"Oreos!" Chloe replied. "Pease."

"All right. Do you wanna hold the Oreos? You get those and daddy gets chocolate chip."

Chloe nodded. She liked helping mommy and daddy.

"Mommy usually 'ets dat one, daddy," Chloe told Eric when they at the dairy section and Eric picked up a different brand of milk than Calleigh usually bought.

"This one?" He said, pointing to another jug that did look more familiar to the one in the frig at home..

Chloe nodded. "And we needs choco-lated milk, too. Dat one," she said pointing to the same brand.

"You bet I remembered that," Eric replied. "Chocolate milk's the best.

"What else do we need to get?"

"Duice. Apple duice. Fruit loops. And teesey slices. I tink mommy said we needs bread."

Eric smiled at his daughter. "Daddy told you all this in the car. You have a very good memory, baby girl."

Chloe was a huge fan of instant mashed potatoes she often preferred them over 'real' ones, Salisbury steak, eggo waffles and surprisingly, frozen peas. The two couldn't forget those, plus the eggs, chicken breasts, bacon, fruit, vegetables and rice that Calleigh put on the list.

Chloe looked proud of herself when she got to carry the oreo cookies out of the store in a separate bag.

"Daddy?" Chloe said from the backseat as the drive home began.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will my baby budder or siser like Oreos, too?"

Eric chuckled. "I don't know, princesa. Even when the baby gets here, it will be a while before the baby eats cookies."

* * *

Things weren't so cherry for Jake at the county jail. He had gotten into another fight, this time he seriously injured a guard and another inmate. This time the guard was expected to survive and recover but the outlook for the inmate wasn't as certain. At the moment, he was on life support. If the inmate died, even years after, Jake could be charged with capital murder and possibly face the death penalty. His trial for the charges he faced regarding Eric would continue. Jake would be shackled for the remainder of the trial though the jury wouldn't hear why. The defense succeeded in getting the jury sequestered for the rest of the trial, they would not hear of the occurrence at the jail. The judge agreed that would prejudice the jury.


	34. The Verdict

_**The Verdict is In**_

After six weeks and four days of testimony followed by nearly two days of jury deliberation, the verdict was in.

Guilty on all counts. For the grievous assault charge Jake could receive a maximum sentence of five years. For the attempted murder charge he could get twenty years. At sentencing, the DA was free to bring up character and past behavior, thus the happening in the county jail. The prosecutor fully intended to bring this up. As far as that case went, the inmate had died the night before. Even with Jake facing prison on the other verdicts, the prosecution intended to proceed with a capital murder charge and pursue the death penalty. For the engaged couple, as long as Jake Berkley stayed in prison for a long time, the rest of his life preferably, they would be satisfied. The sentencing hearing was set to begin in two weeks. By this time Calleigh would be fifteen weeks pregnant. At thirteen weeks, she were already to show just a bit. The fact that her husband-to-be liked this very much didn't surprise her. It definitely helped her confidence level.

Whether the couple would be attending the sentencing they had yet to decide. The possibility of Jake bringing up and blaming Chloe for what he did made the two think they _shouldn't_ be there. Eric wasn't even sure if he wanted to make a statement. Calleigh knew seeing her pregnant was likely going to spark rage in Jake but she knew nothing could happen to her in the courtroom. Besides all of the other protections in the courtroom, if she went, Eric would be there.

Since she wasn't going to have her baby "budder" or "siser" by her birthday Chloe was going to have to settle for a _Fisher Price Animalville Town Center _and some its 'sold separately' accessories. Technically little brothers and sisters weren't birthday gifts anyway. Calleigh would be close to five months pregnant when her daughter's third birthday arrived. They hadn't decided yet whether or not to find out the baby's gender before the delivery. The first ultrasound had been an emotional experience. The staff had been had great. They knew the couple hadn't seen their first child this way but to suggest, even if they thought that either parent would feel different about the toddler wasn't something that never occurred. Staff found it heart-warming watching the expression on the mother-to-be's face when the topic of her oldest child was bought up. Calleigh had once told the doctor DNA was only a "bonus." It wasn't required to be a parent. Calleigh definitely looked forward to one) formally becoming Chloe's mom and two) being a mom again.

* * *

Much to Calleigh's dismay her mother had found out about her pregnancy. Megan Duquesne made only one phone call to her daughter then, the first one in nearly five years when Calleigh was three months pregnant. A stepchild would be a "disruption" in the house, the older woman said. She asked her daughter if they had made the "arrangements" yet and how Chloe took the news she was going to have to go live with her grandparents or Horatio soon. What made it Calleigh more enraged was Chloe had accurate hearing, was in the room and heard what Calleigh's mother had said. Since she had called the woman "Megan" Chloe were unaware that the woman her mom had been talking to was her mom's mother.

If she had to have Megan in her reach, Calleigh wouldn't have had the strength to hold back, she would have punched her 'mother' and not have had any regrets of the consequences. Her little girl had become hysterical with fear and sadness.

"Sweetheart," Calleigh said, holding a sobbing and shaking Chloe tight. "Look at mommy._ You're not going anyway!_ Mommy and daddy would _never_ do that, okay? You never have to worry. You're mine and daddy's, no matter what anyone says.

"Remember, we told you that there are some people in the world who are not very nice?"

Chloe nodded as her mommy wiped her tears away with a tissue.

"Well, that lady was one of those people. Anything you hear her say, I want you to not listen to, all right? 'Cause it's a big, fat lie."

Chloe nodded again, wrapping her arms around Calleigh's neck and burying her face in her shoulder.


	35. Familiar Sounds

_**Familiar Sounds**_

Chloe sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her brown eyes. She then got out of her bed, her feet hitting the carpet without a sound. It was eight-fifteen in the morning. Later than she usually woke. Considering the upset she had gone through the evening before her parents didn't wake her the next morning. Chloe needed the rest. Eric woke up to the sound of toddler tootsies in white, pink and purple _Disney Princesses_ footy pajamas on the hardwood floor. The sound was fast becoming louder as his daughter got closer to his room. Calleigh had to go in to the lab today but Eric had called in sick. He had talked to Horatio the night before.

He had to talk to someone. He was so angry about Megan's phone call and the fact that Chloe had heard it. It wasn't possible that two of them could stay out of the lab today but Horatio told Eric it wasn't a problem for him to stay home. Chloe needed one of her parents home today.

Eric's eyes were still closed when the owner of those feet entered the room. He felt a small finger poke his forehead and heard a giggle. When her daddy purposely continued to ignore her, just to see what she'd do, Chloe went to the foot of the bed and proceeded to climb up and crawl towards Eric.

"_Daddy!_" She whispered loudly. "Daddy! Wake up!"

Eric could not help but burst out laughing as his daughter poked him hard in the stomach with her finger. He grabbed her, tossed her down onto his stomach and began to tickle her. Chloe shrieked with laughter. She snuggled into daddy's side after a few moments.

"Mommy's gone to work?" She asked laying in the empty space where Calleigh usually was.

"She is," Eric said. "But she'll be back early this afternoon. Did you have a good sleep?"

Chloe nodded. "I'm hungry."

"You are? Do you want waffles for breakfast?"

"Wit' lots of syrup! An' strawberries."

"Okay. How 'bout we go to the potty and get you dressed first?"

"Otay," Chloe said.

Chloe picked out jeans and a red _Tigger _t-shirt to wear for the day. She sat on the side of the bathroom sink while Eric slipped her socks on her feet. As mundane as this activity may have seemed to some people it was one of her father's favorite parts of the day.

"Daddy?" She asked. "Why do people tell 'ies? How tome dat lady ted dat 'bout me?"

Eric swallowed a lump of anger with a deep breath. He kissed the top of Chloe's head.

"I don't know, princesa," he replied, Eric lifted Chloe's chin with his finger so she made eye contact with him. "But mommy and daddy would _never _give you away, to _anyone_. Not even uncle Horatio. We want you to always know that no matter what anyone says to you. Daddy loves you too much. And mommy loves you too much," he said, hugging his little girl.

The fact that Horatio would have welcomed the little girl into his home with open arms in less than a heartbeat was beside the point.

At the lab, even hours later Horatio still couldn't believe that Calleigh's mother could say something like she had about a child that Calleigh so clearly loved as her own. He had heard many times the woman was "ice cold" but making a statement like that crossed even that line. The first thing he did after greeting Calleigh, was ask how Chloe was.

"She was still sleeping when I left but she was much better last night at bedtime. I'm gonna call and check on her in a bit. I'd say they're eating breakfast now. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind a call from you," Calleigh said, knowing the next thing her friend were going to ask was if he could call and talk to the child.

Father and daughter were out of the backyard playing soccer when Horatio called. The lieutenant smiled hearing the child laugh, obviously the love of her parents had got her through the rough night.


	36. Death Row REVISED

_**Death Row's All Right with Us**_

It was confirmed. Jake Berkley, serving the maximum sentence on each count for a total of 25 years for trying to kill Eric Delko was now charged with capital murder for killing another inmate while he was in prison during the trial. The prosecutor told the family that even if Jake were to get convicted on the murder, be sentenced to death but be lucky enough to have that overturned, his sentence for the previous crimes would still be "waiting in the wings" to be served,

Jake Berkley wasn't going anywhere any time soon. The parents-to-be didn't mind Jake's sentence for Eric's attempted murder being the "back-up" reason to keep Jake in prison. Death row or even the sentence of 25 years to life for a capital murder conviction was even reassuring to the couple that they would never again be bothered by this man.

"Oh, one more thing," the district attorney said to the couple, exiting the office with them. "Congratulations on your upcoming new arrival." Calleigh was visibly pregnant now at four months along. The D.A., Jack Raven went over to the sofa in the waiting area where Chloe sat waiting for her parents to emerge.

"You're a really good girl," he said, kneeling in front of her. "Do you like chocolate?"

Chloe nodded.

He handed Chloe a Halloween treat Caramilk bar.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

"I hope that was okay," He said to the parents, standing up.

"Sure," Calleigh said. "She _was_ very good," she said, glancing at Chloe who got off the couch and went over to her father's side.

Eric smiled, looking down at his daughter, touching the child's hair.

"Tan we go to Abuela an' Dedushka's now?" Chloe asked, looking up at him.

The three were planning to go swimming. It was the first time that Chloe had been swimming since Eric was released from the hospital. He had been medically cleared to do so for a while but his parents had to get mandatory repairs and upgrades on the pool which had taken time. Chloe was super-excited about today, even if her mother wasn't looking forward to wearing a bathing suit.

Eric slipped his arms around his fiancée's body, his palms resting on her small belly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear, placing a tiny, soft kiss below her earlobe.

"You would think so," Calleigh smiled.

"Of course," he said. "You're my woman and you're carryin' our baby."

"_Tome on, Daddy!"_ Chloe called from behind the safety gate.

"I think you'd better go before our lil' fish cracks up with excitement," Calleigh chuckled.

Chloe was ready for the pool wearing a two-piece green bathing suit and water wings.

"Aha! I've got you!" He said, picking up his daughter then tossing her into the air.

Chloe grinned.

"Are 'ou toming, too, mommy?" She said, looking at her mother. The look in her eyes said "please." Even if she wanted to, Calleigh couldn't say no.

Calleigh reminded herself that even if she felt self-conscious in a bathing suit right now her daughter didn't care how mommy thought she looked.

"Yes, sweetpea, I'm coming in, too."

Calleigh left the pool earlier than her fiancé and daughter to help Chlorinda prepare lunch. The older woman always thought pregnancy was beautiful. And she knew her son definitely found wife-to-be gorgeous but she also noticed how self-conscious the pregnant woman was. She remembered that feeling from the four times she had been pregnant, as much as she was wanted to tell Calleigh not to be self-conscious that was easier said than done.

"You know my boy thinks you're the most beautiful woman in the world," the older woman said.

"I do," Calleigh smiled.

It wasn't difficult not to know that when the couple still made love several times a week. So far, they had yet to be walked in on by Chloe.

The secret to this was the new invention called a lock on the bedroom door.

* * *

Everyone who knew Chloe said she were a smart kid and like any kid her age, asked a lot of questions, about anything and everything she saw or heard. Both her parents turned red at the _thought_ of the questions Chloe might ask if she ever walked in on them during sex. Calleigh told Alexx Woods that she'd likely die of embarrassment and not be able to answer any of her daughter's inquiries.

Alexx just laughed. "I take it she hasn't asked you or daddy how her baby brother or sister got into your belly, yet?"

"No! She's not even three! Do you think she'd ask that?"

"Most three-year-olds get around to it," Alexx smiled at the young mother's horrified expression. "And knowing your girl, oh, definitely! You guys better start thinking of an answer."

Calleigh had to admit when Chloe asked a question, she usually inquired further on the topic. Mommy hadn't envied daddy an ounce when Eric had Chloe out and she noticed two dogs nearby doing what came naturally during mating season. The girl of course asked what they were doing. Eric heaved a huge sigh of relief when Chloe's attention were just as quickly diverted by a set of infant triplets in a stroller. He did _not_ want to answer this a child's short attention span was a wonderful thing.

Calleigh had laughed at how dramatic Eric had been about telling her about it. This was after she had told him of her conversation with Alexx.

_"oh yeah?"_ He had said. "_I_ almost had to explain dogs and public _mating_ today. Thank god, Chloe saw a set of identical triplets and forget just as fast."

"oh you poor baby!" Calleigh teased. "Are you trying to say that's a mommy question and you almost got trapped with it? I must refresh our child's memory in the morning, just before I leave for the lab and you two have the day alone."

"You wouldn't dare," Eric said.

"Watch me," Calleigh said.


	37. Insane Remarks, etc

_**Insane Remarks, new Information plus a Wedding**_

Many people thought it was sweet that Eric had a Spanish nickname for his child. Even if he and Calleigh had another daughter Chloe would always be "princesa" and her only. He'd think of another term of endearment for that child. They could find out now but they were still deciding whether to leave the gender of the unborn baby a surprise or not. Eric had heard the most insane remark from one of the department's official mechanics after he had been noticed showing Tripp and Horatio prints of Calleigh's ultrasound that was performed early that day. The mechanic spoke to Eric moments later and had said "you two have the _perfect_ child. She's wonderfully polite and well behaved. Why would you guys wanna mess that up by throwing sibling rivalry into the mix?"

First of all, yes, to her parents' eyes, Chloe was indeed perfect. However, she was a normal toddler who had her moments. Thus Chloe wasn't "perfect" in the definition this guy was putting it. She did have manners to spare but try and get the girl to put on a dress or anything frilly and he'd swiftly see a quick change. And if people only ever had one child to avoid sibling rivalry the world be a pretty small place. Not to mention lonely. Plus the lack of embarrassing stories of sibling situations would make the world pretty boring for parents.

* * *

Jake Berkley's victim from prison had been a transfer from north Florida. He was a three-time felon convicted on a count of armed robbery. Being his third strike, the man was automatically serving a life sentence. The man was violent and had himself attacked several inmates in the prison in which he was formerly held. Eric had to admit even if the man's death may have been a favor to the world, murder was murder. And _asking_ a fellow inmate about his sexuality, which to all their knowledge was so incredibly rare it should have made the headlines, wasn't grounds to crush someone's skull. As far as any of CSIs knew in prison you were _told_ you were having gay sex whether you swayed that way or not.

So far Jake had no idea just how much Calleigh had gone on with her life. That she were engaged to Eric Delko, pregnant with his baby and planning to adopt the little girl the two had been raising together the second she were allowed to. He would unfortunately find this out after one of the happiest days of the couple's life in the near future.

* * *

"Why do little babies need mittens on their sleepers?" Ryan asked, puzzled. "Isn't this Miami?"

He, Horatio and Eric were going through a box of baby clothes found at the home of a bank robber. The man had tried to hide the money in the clothing.

Eric just rolled his eyes. Ryan knew nothing about babies. Three years ago Eric Delko couldn't imagine himself being so very comfortable caring for a small child. He surprised himself that after only a few weeks with his daughter he was at ease caring for her, being able to read her sounds and body language.

"Because, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said. "Little babies can't keep their hands away from their faces. Their nails are tiny but sharp. If they didn't have mittens, they'd crawl their faces bloody."

Both Horatio and Eric remembered what willful infant Chloe had been. She _hated_ having her nails trimmed. She fussed loudly, clinching her tiny fists. Eric joked she was already throwing tantrums. Even Eric's mother, a seasoned parent couldn't clip the Chloe's fingernails. Only daddy and uncle Horatio could do it, and both with ease. Sometimes the trick were to do it after Chloe was asleep but Eric told everyone the real trick was to _relax_ and just talk to the baby during the task. He put the emphasis on 'relax' because if he got worked up so did the baby. In his experience the baby would go from "completely going off her head to minor grumbling" hearing her dad's voice.

Before the end of the day the team would get news and an invitation to semi-formal, very small wedding ceremony performed by a justice of the peace, taking place in the living room of Eric's parents' living rooming the following evening. All had wondered why the two had stated both would be_completely_ unavailable the next three days. Friday to Sunday.

Now they knew why and couldn't be happier for their friends. Alexx Woods had only one question, however.

How did Calleigh intend to get her little girl into a dress for the big day?

Calleigh's answer was simple.

She didn't.

It wasn't her child. She wanted Chloe to be herself on the big day and the child could be "dressed up" with wearing a dress or frills. Chloe had already gone shopping with mommy and picked out a lilac babydoll-style top with straps, a pair white capris and brand new pair of sandals "like mommy." The day was just semi-formal, almost casual anyway, the wedding followed by a small reception in the Eric's family's backyard. Calleigh had also already picked out her dress, a satin knee-length maternity wedding gown with straps and sequins and pearls on top.

As a gift Chlorinda and Pavel were paying for the catering for the event. The newlyweds were going to spend Friday and Saturday night at a cozy bed and breakfast. Chloe would stay with Rachel.

That changed as soon as Horatio heard and offered to take Chloe for that time. The rest secretly pooled money together after hearing of the upcoming wedding and gave it to Eric's parents to pay for the B & B bill in advance something the newlyweds had planned to pay for on their own.

_**Coming Up: **__A day years in the making!_


	38. The Wedding

_**The Wedding**_

_Calleigh's P.O.V._

From the moment she laid eyes on Eric Delko, though she swore and she told him she would never get involved with someone she worked with, Calleigh wanted to be with him. There was just something about him, besides his Cuban good-looks and toned body, that is. When she got to know him more she found out his heart and soul were as beautiful as his body. They had certainly beat around the brush in admitting how they felt for one another but both were glad for that. Without that, they wouldn't have a wonderful daughter named Chloe. Life without her was unimaginable for many people but none more than her and Eric.

Today was eight years in the making. Calleigh Duquesne never thought that she would be an emotional bride, pregnant or not. But she also thought she would ever get married in the first place.

Then she met _him_.

Eric Delko.

Her life would never be the same in the best way.

The bride-to-be sighed happily looking at her in the mirror, her daughter chattering happily in the background. In less than one hour she would be Mrs. Eric Delko. Today was Friday. First thing on Monday morning she planned to submit paperwork to the family court to formally make the child of her heart, Chloe Gabriella Delko, her daughter, officially. Hearing of their wedding the department had given Monday off.

"Call it honeymoon recovery," the chief had said.

Earlier that morning Chloe had accompanied mommy, Natalia and Alexx who was the matron of honor to the beauty salon where all four got manicures, pedicures and their hair done. She enjoyed having her nails painted the color that matched her top. Normally she would bulk at having ribbons put in her hair but she wanted to look "pity" (her pronunciation of pretty) like her mommy today so she didn't. The fact that the color of the ribbons was the same shade of purple as her babydoll shirt impressed her.

_Eric's P.O.V._

Calleigh were getting ready for the wedding at their home and Eric was at her parents' house. He had spent the night there at their utter insistence. It may not have been his mother's preference but he was going without a tie today. Calleigh had made him try both looks and this was the look she preferred for their casual wedding. When she arrived at the house an hour or so before the ceremony Calleigh stayed in a room in the other side of the house, Eric was in the opposite side of the house. However there wasn't any rule against a little girl in purple and white wanting to see her daddy since she hadn't seen him for a night.

The groom was beside himself with happiness. He told Horatio that he was afraid this was a wonderful dream that he was going to wake up from at any moment. Calleigh was everything he ever wanted and everything he never knew needed. His life would have a missing piece without her.

"Trust me, Eric," Horatio said, patting Eric's shoulder. "You're not dreaming. This is real."

Eric was chatting with Horatio, Speed, Ryan and Frank when a light knock came on the door. Horatio was the best man. Natalia poked her head in.

"Hi," She said. "I have someone here wants to say hi to the groom and show him how pretty she is. And don't worry, it's not the bride."

Since mommy told daddy he couldn't see her dress till today, Chloe told daddy he couldn't see _her_ outfit, either.

"Okay," Eric said.

"Hi daddy!" Chloe said, running into the room.

Eric scooped her up and kissed her check.

"My goodness! You look so beautiful!" He said.

"Mommy looks pity, too," daddy," she said.

"I bet she does. I can't wait to see her."

_The Big Moment_.

Both had tiny tears in their eyes by the time of the justice of the peace told them they could seal their vows with a kiss after "I do"'s and the exchange of rings. Smiling at each other neither could believe this moment finally arrived regardless of the eight year wait...and that a little girl named Chloe was there to witness it. Neither could stop smiling. The newlyweds sipped sparkling cider during their family and friends' speeches and toasts. They enjoyed every kiss they were obligated to share at the request of their guests.

Eric kissed his daughter's face as she giggled when he was dancing with her. Chloe's dance card was very full and she was having a blast. She was quite sleepy by the time the bride and groom were leaving. She didn't mind mommy and daddy leaving for a few days They would be back on Sunday afternoon. And being with uncle Horatio was always fun. He was going to spend the weekend with Chloe at her house. He had bought over his things very early that morning.

"You have a good time with Horatio, okay, baby girl," Calleigh said, tussling her daughter's hair and then kissing her cheek.

Chloe nodded sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

Eric gave Chloe a big hug, rubbing her soft hair and kissing her head.

"We love you, pumpkin. We'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Otay, daddy," She replied, immediately putting her head on Horatio's shoulder when Eric passed her over to him.

"You know where to find us if you need to. But I doubt that," Eric smiled.


	39. The Mr & Mrs

_**The Mr. & Mrs. **_

On the job she was still Calleigh Duquesne. But everywhere else she was She was Calleigh Delko.

It made perfect sense to both she and her husband. If they were to have to collaborate on a case, it sounded more professional and was much safer for the two not to be introduced with the same last name. True to what the couple planned the papers for Calleigh to formally adopt Chloe was handed to the court clerk's office promptly at 8:30am. The clerk eyebrows rose slightly when she saw the date of the couple's wedding, just two days ago. Even if really nothing had changed at home now they were officially husband and wife but they were enjoying the feeling of knowing they were now married. As far as Chloe understood on Friday, mommy and daddy just had a party to show everyone how much they loved each other.

As usual Chloe had a great time with Horatio. Her birthday was in two weeks and she was showing pictures of the things she wanted for her birthday. Chloe _really_ wanted a _Fisher Price_ _Little People Animalville_ play set and some of its accessories. Horatio knew that her parents already had it for her. With Calleigh being almost five months pregnant there were lots of disassembled baby furniture and other things for the baby-to-be laying around the home. There wasn't much room around to effectively hide a child's birthday presents so the gift was currently at Horatio's house. Even with the pregnancy going well and being past usual point of miscarriage the parents-to-be didn't want to set up the nursery for another few weeks yet. They had decided to find out the gender of the baby next time Calleigh had an appointment in three days.

Natalia Boa Vista and Frank Tripp had moved in together the same week that the Delkos had gotten married. It was a safe bet the two weren't going to have any children. Frank had had a vasectomy after his youngest daughter was now fifteen was born. The older of his two daughters was nineteen and in college in Gainesville. The girls were born during Frank's first marriage. He didn't have any children with his second wife, Melissa whom he had been married to for seven years before they divorced two years prior. Frank didn't really want to back to the diapers and 3a.m. feedings and Natalia was very happy being a "bonus" mom. It was another safe bet that Calleigh and Eric would have a big family. Chloe was the start and the couple had stated a few times they wanted four children. Four children was a larger number than most couples had nowadays but what outsiders thought didn't matter to them. Calleigh had once overheard someone say them having four children, especially if they planned to put them close together was 'irresponsible' this day in age.

It was only 'irresponsible' to have that many children if parents couldn't independently support them. The children would be attending daycare part-time at some point when each was at the right age but _they_ would be raising their kids, not some live-in hired help.

* * *

It was good to know but regardless, Calleigh and Eric planned to move on with their lives. And their family.

Jake Berkley had formally been indicted on a capital murder charge. For his own safety he had been moved to another prison. They _did_ hope he got the death penalty, he deserved it for killing someone for that person asking him a simple question. Jake reportedly planned to argue it was the couple's fault that he had done what he did. Prison had caused him to become what he was. He didn't deny committing the murder. And he was in prison for something he didn't do. And _if_ he had done that, which he claimed he didn't do until all his appeals exhausted, it was because "Calleigh's little love affair."

* * *

_It's a boy._

Three little words made the expectant couple tear up in the exam room that day.

Eric lovingly kissed his wife's lips.

"I love you," his wife whispered to him with a smile.

The gender of the baby hadn't mattered to Calleigh, still part of her felt a feeling of pride to be carrying Eric Delko's son.

Even if there was _no way_ in the world that he would be named Eric Delko Jr.

"It's a boy, huh?" Horatio said, looking at the print of the ultrasound the following day at the lab.

"Yep," Eric grinned.

"You guys tell Chloe, yet?"

"We told her last night. She's excited. She asked if she could name him. So far she's come up with 'Boots' and 'Manny.'"

"Boots?" Horatio inquired, "as in the monkey from the _Dora_ cartoon?"

Horatio was well-schooled on shows directed at toddlers and preschoolers thanks to his time with Chloe.

"That's the one," Eric laughed. "And 'Manny' like 'Handy Manny.' She might just wanna name him after a talking hammer or saw, yet."

"Be glad you guys get the final say," Horatio chuckled.


	40. The Other New Baby

_Please vote on my new poll! _

_**The "Other" New Baby**_

Now that she were three years old, Chloe didn't appreciate being called a baby one bit. Detectives Don Flack and Mac Taylor were in Miami from New York City for several days and when both Eric and Calleigh were in unexpectedly to assist in processing evidence from a large crime scene late in the evening on their day off they had no other choice but take their toddler with them. No worries though. Chloe was accustomed to sleeping on the leather sofa in Uncle Horatio's office. He knew there were going to be times he had to call the Delkos to the lab at unusual, late hours. Ever the doting godfather, shortly after Chloe had turned one Horatio had put a child-size table and chair in his office so Chloe could play with any toys she bought to the lab in her backpack. Or with the play-doh or crayons, coloring books and paper he put there. The little girl could entertain herself for hours there. When she got tired she would curl up and fall asleep on the couch. Horatio always remembered to leave a blanket and pillow there. This evening in her backpack she had her portable DVD player and her favorite movies _Toy Story I & II_.

"Who's the baby?" Don Flack asked Eric about Chloe in his arms.

Before Eric could answer, Chloe piped up.

"_I'm not a baby!_ I'm tree years old!" She said, holding up three fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Don smiled. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Chloe Delko," Chloe said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Chloe Delko," Mac smiled.

"Hi!" She replied.

"Are you excited about coming to work with mommy and daddy?" Don asked her.

Chloe nodded.

"I tomes 'ere lots!"

Natalia and Frank had decided not to have any children bur they had however gotten a puppy, a so far unnamed lab-beagle mix that was black with a white belly. Natalia called him"mommy's little baby." Frank, on the other hand, was this close to calling him "shit-face" because he chewed up nearly everything and all of Frank's dress shoes except for one pair.

Till this evening.

"What's with the shoes?" Eric said, looking at Frank as he exited the elevator doors.

The detective was wearing sneakers.

"That _dog,_" he said, pausing to stop himself from saying a profanity before the word 'dog' noticing Chloe. "He chewed up my _last_ pair of shoes."

"He's just a puppy, Frank," Natalia said in her "baby"'s defense, coming up beside him. "Cut him some slack. And you know he doesn't like it when daddy's mad with him."

Eric laughed at Frank being called 'daddy' to a dog as the older man rolled his eyes. Frank thought it was ridiculous enough Natalia referred to him as 'daddy' to the dog at home, let alone in public.

Chloe had seen the dog and liked him very much. She asked the couple what they named him.

"We haven't named him, yet," Natalia told Chloe. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Oreo!" Chloe said.

The dog's "parents" had to admit the description fit and they had a winner. That was more than they could say for names for the baby boy Calleigh carried.

Frank's phone rang. Horatio wanted to see him.

"Babies don't chew on leather shoes!" Eric called after Frank.

Frank knew what the Cuban meant, they should have had a baby instead of getting a puppy. Plus, then being called 'daddy' didn't sound utterly humiliating then.

Chloe liked it when her parents had a whole day off and didn't like it that much when they had to go the lab versus them watching a movie together. But when uncle Horatio gave her popcorn to go with her _Toy Story_ movie in his office, she was okay.

"I wanna transfer to this lab!" Don Flack joked when he walked into Horatio's office. He sat next to Chloe on the sofa. "Toy Story! My favorite. Who do you like best?" The New York City detective thought the child would say the Barbie.

Chloe said she liked Mister Potato head, or "Mr. Tatter-head" as she said it, because she had one at home. He didn't talk or anything but she could make a lot of funny faces on him.


	41. Still

_**Still**_

Even if she insisted she were a big girl now Chloe was still her daddy's baby. Much to their dismay the married CSIs wasn't finished at the lab till almost one a.m.. Chloe was long asleep by then. Eric hated to disturb her. He hoped he didn't wake her when he picked her up.

Chloe whined when daddy moved her. She rubbed her eyes.

"Sleepy, daddy," she said.

"I know, baby," Eric said, kissing Chloe's forehead before she put her head on his shoulder. "You can go back to sleep. Daddy will carry you."

The little girl nodded, snuggling into his shoulder, falling back to sleep.

Horatio apologized for keeping the couple so late. He knew Chloe needed her rest. He told the couple neither had to come in till 1:00pm the next day.

"Don't worry about her losing sleep," Calleigh said, gesturing to her sleeping toddler in her husband's arms. "She's solid. She's been that way since 10:00."

Calleigh was also glad for the extra rest as well. She was exhausted. Eric laid their daughter down on her bed. Calleigh said she would dress the child for bed.

"You hungry?" Eric asked. "I'm gonna get a sandwich. You want anything?"

"Sure. Cheese and ham on toast, please."

Chloe didn't budge when her mother put her pajamas on her or when she placed her into bed. Calleigh touched the child's hair and kissed her forehead, placing the covers over her. The pregnant woman wasn't really that hungry but she knew if she didn't eat something her husband would nag her to death because she hadn't eaten since 8:30pm. At nineteen weeks pregnant getting anywhere at either bit of a fast pace was impossible. That was frustrating at times but the mother-to-be to get a wonderful surprise just an hour later when she and Eric were sitting down in the living room. She stopped chewing suddenly feeling a flutter in her abdomen.

"What's the matter?" Eric asked, concern coming to his face.

Then Calleigh felt it again.

A kick.

She grabbed Eric's hand and placed it on her belly. The baby boy kicked for a third time.

"Oh wow, baby!"

"Yes, it's a baby. I shutter to think what else inside me would be doin' that," Calleigh teased.

Eric just smiled, grabbed his wife and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," he murmured, "and you, too," he said, kissing Calleigh's belly.

* * *

"No day'are?" Chloe said the next morning.

Not that she minded too much but having deprived of time with mommy and daddy the previous evening, a morning with them sounded like fun.

"Nope," Eric told her. "Not today. You get to spend the morning with mommy and daddy. Then you go see aunt Rachel after lunch."

* * *

Watching Horatio Caine with his goddaughter Chloe, how affectionate, relaxed and playful he was the moment he was with her, no matter what he had been doing or what he had seen a fraction of a second ago, Mac envied him.

Many life experiences of Horatio's own life had many of its own traumatic experiences, not that he would _ever, ever_ try to imply he could relate to losing the love of his life on that day in 2001 when so many died, but Mac _had_ to let his guard down, let himself feel happiness and enjoy life again. Horatio had never met Claire Taylor but he didn't have to know she would absolutely want him to find happiness and actually begin living again, not simply existing, the way he had before he met Chloe for the first time.

The little girl had been the one ray of happiness and laughter in his life since he could remember.

"I'm sure Lucy, not to mention Danny and Lindsay would love it if you were be able to loosen up, let your guard down, spend quality time with Lucy, play with her and have the occasional 'sleepover.' And before Chloe was born I had no experience taking care of children of any age. Now it's all second nature to me. I personally even _ask_ to babysit," Horatio chuckled. The last time Horatio had babysit Chloe was five days ago and their last sleepover was two weeks ago.

"Think about it, Mac. The moment you hear Lucy giggle and she hugs you, you won't want to miss any quality time," Horatio said.

Mac definitely wanted that same bond and relationship with 10-month-old but was both unsure to how to establish it and afraid to have that relationship as well because he were all too experienced with loss. Horatio Caine didn't have to say or ask it but Mac knew his late wife would have wanted the same thing.


	42. Mind Your Damn Business!

_**Mind Your Own Damn Business!**_

_This chapter contains __**sexual references**__. It's a personal opinion to rate this chapter __**M**__._ _And just a remainder to those who hadn't viewed this story in a bit. I'm a marshmallow. I couldn't kill Speedle. I also really like Ryan so he's there, too!_

Calleigh had been proud to show off her baby bump on her wedding day. She was ecstatic not only that she was finally marrying the love of her life but also that they expanding their little family.

"_Another _one lookin' for a _maternity_ wedding gown. And she _already_ got a child. I'm glad that _you_ had enough _control _for that not to be you. I would be so embarrassed," said a mother of a bride a few feet away from the girls were looking at dresses.

The woman's bride-to-be daughter was humiliated by her mother's behavior and though she appeared to Calleigh to be only about 20-years-old called her mother out right there.

"You know, _mother,_ for all this crap you spew to me about being a _lady_, you should take some advice yourself, _keep your mouth shut and mind your damn business!_"

Not that Calleigh had been either bit fazed by this woman. In fact she thought she thought the woman's daughter was quite brave for speaking to her mother like that, especially in public. And everyone was entitled to their own opinion, no matter how stupid, even ol' bitties in grandma panties.

* * *

With all the interviews, assessments and background checks complete and both the court-appointed therapist and social worker 'highly' recommending the judge approve the adoption. The name over 'mother' on Chloe's current birth certificate was insignificant. Still Eric was eager to have it removed and have the name of the woman who had regardless of her relationship with him, had become his daughter's "mommy" put there. It had been six weeks since the couple had gotten married Calleigh was now 23 weeks pregnant, near the end of her second trimester. The father-to-be were still reeling for the experience of being to see his son move on the ultrasound screen. He hadn't been able to hold back his tears of happiness. He and Calleigh were getting close to a name for the baby though in case they changed their minds upon meeting him, they weren't telling anybody. Not even Chloe. They were thinking of naming their son Evan Joseph Delko. The name had a nice ring to it.

Even in his player days Eric's family and even Horatio and Alexx there was family man under there. He was just through a phase he were going through, he had to grow up. Eric had definitely grown up _before_ he was told about Chloe. The night that conceived her, the second and last time he had had sex with Melissa (both against the wall outside of the nightclub where he first met her, no one needed to know the dirty details) was his last casual sexual encounter. He couldn't keep doing this when there was someone so close by who owned his heart and soul.

_Calleigh Duquesne._

Yes, that's right. Playboy Eric Delko swore off sex till such a time he made love to a woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. If hell didn't freeze over, for no matter how long that was going to be, that woman would be Calleigh Duquesne. His left hand got quite a work-out since the two never got to consummate their love till Chloe were twenty months old.

And then for the first time in his life, it felt _real_ and there was no going back after that.

Eric was very anxious for his wife's adoption of Chloe to become final. Still they were a real family even without it. Both her parents laughed softly checking on the three-year-old before heading to bed themselves. Chloe had a very strange favorite sleeping position. Laying on stomach, her legs curled up under her, her little butt in the air and her arms down by her sides. She had started sleeping that way when she were just 11-months-old.

"I have no idea how she sleeps like that," Calleigh said.

"Me neither," Eric replied.

Both knew if they were to go in and reposition their daughter, she would be back in the same position in minutes without even opening her eyes. Eric slipped his arm around his wife's back and placed his other palm on her belly. He smiled, feeling the baby move underneath his hand. Calleigh placed her hand on top of her husband's.

"At least _one _of our kids wants to sleep," she chuckled.

The pregnant mother heaved a contented sigh laying in bed afterward. She was starting to fall asleep. She could hear Eric's voice telling the unborn baby a story as she drifted off.


	43. New Trials EDITED

_**New Trials**_

_Remember Chloe's three. She doesn't pronounce all words correctly._

Hearings had begun in Jake's capital murder trial. The couple were too busy getting for the baby to really pay much attention, however. They had absolute determination that no "idiots" disrupt their family and put a damper on their excitement of the upcoming arrival of the new baby, still to be named Evan Joseph Delko, it didn't bother Calleigh when she and Chloe were out for lunch with Natalia and Alexx and Melissa saw them, Melissa said to the man with her, loud enough for them to hear, and most likely _for_ them to hear "ha. He got the _nanny_ knocked up now."

Calleigh knew that this woman was trying to get a reaction from her. If she gave Melissa what she wanted Calleigh would be no better than Melissa herself. The women were happy that Chloe was too busy munching on perogies stuffed with cheddar cheese and potato and chattering about how she got to feel "baby budder" kick inside mommy's belly that morning.

"It was _amazing!_" She said.

From the restaurant the group went to Natalia's for the afternoon. All had the day off. As much as she loved her job Calleigh was being to think pregnancy had its perks, whenever she had a mid-afternoon doctor's appointment she had the rest of the day off. On this day she had been finished at the clinic by 12:50pm. At Natalia and Frank's three-year-old Chloe enjoyed playing with Oreo. Judging by his wagging tail, Oreo seemed to be liking to having someone closer to his height to play with and who didn't mind being licked. Natalia and everyone else were taken back to see that Oreo obeyed Chloe when she told him to sit, stay or lie down. This was a first. The pup didn't even listen to his "mommy."

"I hope Frank doesn't see this," Alexx chuckled.

At the lab Ryan and Eric were teasing Frank who was again wearing sneakers, thanks to Oreo. Ryan was saying how most of them had safes in their homes for their guns and badges for when they were off-duty, that maybe Frank should get a safe just for his dress shoes. Horatio walked in during the conversation. Eyeing Frank's footwear, Horatio cocked his head to the side and said he thought that wasn't a bad idea if he and Natalia started to train Oreo. Much to Natalia's objections, Frank had made an appointment with the K-9 squad for the next week just to teach dog the basics, sit, stay and no shoe-chewing. Natalia thought the trainers would be too rough on her "baby."

"Are 'ou and Frank gonna 'ave a baby?" Chloe asked back Natalia's.

Natalia blushed and looked at the other women.

"Don't look at me," Calleigh said. "She was talking to you."

"Well, answer the child," Alexx said.

"We're not gonna have any babies, sweetheart. We're happy with our puppy."

To Natalia's relief Chloe's only answer was "oh" before going back to playing with Oreo.

Frank sent out a mass text-message shortly after regarding the outcome of the day's motion hearings. on Jake's convictions, both from prison and from the outside.

_Everything sticks. He's in for good._

The judge refused to set aside either verdict or sentence. Jake stayed exactly where he was till his turn on the slab, barring intervention from the supreme court or the governer. If that conviction or sentence was overturned on appeal. Then there was the sentence for the crimes that put him in prison in the first place. The death sentence could also be commuted. In that case he would have to serve a life sentence in place of that.

"Are you all right, sugar?" Alexx asked, seeing Calleigh exhale deeply, reading Frank's message.

Believe it or not, the sigh was one of relief. Though she was sure it was going to be at least a long time before Jake got out of prison, if he ever did, when the possibility crossed her mind, she got chills.

"I'm fine."

_"An' den he put his paws like dis and went roarrr! He was geen like Abuela's plants. He stomped his feets at the da other 'saurs."_

Calleigh laughed. She was listening to Chloe tell Eric a story during her bath. Her daughter had a vivid imagination.

"_I bet he left big footprints," Eric said. _

_ "Yep!"_

_"Does he have a name?"_

_ Chloe must have shook her head _

_ "He's just dinosaur, huh? I bet he's a nice dinosaur when he doesn't have a stubbed toe._

The warmth of her husband's arms was forever a wonderful feeling however it seemed especially sweet when Eric came home that evening. Calleigh didn't know and didn't bother to analyze why this was, deciding to just enjoy the feeling. She heaved a happy sigh, stroking her belly, feeling the baby move.

"Your big sister has quite the imagination. She'll be telling you stories before long. She's the sweetest little girl. Mommy loves her so much. She wasn't in my belly like you. She grew in mommy's heart. I can't wait for you to meet her."

Calleigh heard the bathroom door open and a pair of little feet running down the hall. Chloe entered the living room and climbed onto the couch next to her mom. Her wet hair had yet to be combed.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hello sweetheart," her mom replied, kissing the little girl's cheek.

"Let mommy brush your hair before your snack?" Eric said to Chloe, walking into the room.

Chloe nodded. She told her mom the same story she told Eric during her bath. Calleigh thought Chloe might be an author when she grew up. Their daughter could be whatever she wanted in life, even a cop or CSI but her parents hoped she would choose a safer occupation. An author of children's books sounded good.


	44. Getting Back to Normal

_I'm so sorry for the __**long**_ _delay in updating this story! But I hope those of who enjoyed reading io like this chapter! :) I also apologize for the length of this story but there may be ten or chapters yet with all the ideas I have going through my brain! :)_

_**Getting Back to Normal **_

While the family was completely "healed" from the trauma of all that had happened to them they were well on their way. Jake Berkley had finally thrown in the towel and he was now on death row for the conviction of the murder of a fellow inmate, the sentence of twenty-five years to life was still there to serve for what he had done to Eric, if by some slim chance Jake escaped execution. All had been attended several counseling sessions, individually and together. Eric surprised everyone by _admitting _the therapy had helped. He hadn't got the chance to witness Chloe's birth because of the circumstances of her conception and "relationship" with the woman who was giving birth. That and the possibility he wasn't even the baby's father. But he was looking forward to being at Calleigh's side when their son was born, just as much as he had been looking forward to marrying her. He'd only missed one doctor's appointment and he hadn't missed either ultrasound. Chloe was excited, so far, about becoming a big sister. She was full of questions about her baby brother. Her parents knew since she had had so much time with them as an only child there might be a few more adjustments than if Chloe was a younger toddler. However those challenges were in the future, the family preferred to live in the present.

Calleigh was now in her second trimester. She was still working but because of her pregnancy could be in the ballistics lab. She was okay with being on desk duty for the remainder of the time she would be working. She was much looking forward to having a whole year off with her children when the baby came. Both Eric and herself could feel the way their friends and collogues looked at them, to see them doing what they should have started doing from the moment they met—raising a little family and eagerly awaiting the arrival of another child. Chloe seemed to talk non-stop from the moment she figured out how to use her voice and from what they'd all been through, people close to the child had feared Chloe's sunny deposition would change. But thanks to Eric and Calleigh's vigilance in protecting her from the details of what happened to Eric, she was still blissfully innocent. Chloe believed that daddy had just "got hurted" and had to stay in the hospital to get better. She wouldn't know the true story till she was much older. This truth was not for a child, even the person involved was her daddy.

* * *

Calleigh was making a special dinner for her family tonight. Spaghetti and meatballs. As "grown up" a dish as this was some people might think, her three-year-old could eat two full kiddy plates—that included two meatballs, practically a full plate for an adult. Chloe didn't even notice the garlic, onions and peppers in the tomato and oregano sauce. The meatballs were made of pork and beef. All three liked the meal covered in lots of cheddar. The only thing Calleigh didn't make from scratch was the pasta. When Calleigh picked Chloe up from daycare, Chloe was curious about what was in the grocery bags in the backseat next to her. She peeked inside and recognized the ingredients.

"Are you makin' 'paghetti and meaty-balls for dinner, mami?" She asked.

"I am," Calleigh smiled at her child in the rearview mirror.

"Yay!" Chloe exclaimed.

The reason for the special meal was because that morning very important papers had been delivered by courier to mom and dad's place of work. Tears of relief and joy brimmed both Eric and Calleigh's eyes reading the content of the papers in the envelope. The judge had approved Calleigh's adoption of Chloe. To them and everyone who knew the family, the papers were largely "symbolic." She had been Chloe's mommy from the day she was born, rather than complain she were "saddled" with this responsibility because Chloe's biological mother had walked out, Calleigh believed she had been given a gift, however unintentionally by Melissa Jakobs. Parenthood _was_ a responsibility, but it was a privilege and a joy first. At least that was how Calleigh viewed it. This set of papers indeed may have given at least the adults a sense of security and it wasn't needed to make them a family. Chloe hadn't been aware the adoption had been underway. With her age and with Calleigh being a mother to her all her life, her parents hadn't been sure _how_ to explain it to her,or even if it were necessary right now. If she was confused by what they were trying to telling her it was going to upset, or maybe frighten her. With that in mind, they were leaning more toward waiting till Chloe was older.

The house smelled so good when he walked in Eric could almost salivate. He arrived home a half hour behind his wife. He had a feeling that his wife might cook a special meal tonight. Cooking was one of Calleigh's joys at home and she liked to cook when there was an occasion to celebrate. Today's courier delivery was not going to change anything about their daily life but it was indeed something to celebrate.

"Smells good," Eric murmured hugging his wife from behind and kissing the nape of her neck when he entered the kitchen, his palms resting on her expanding belly.

"Me or the food?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

"Both," Eric grinned.

After their family supper, Eric told his wife to put her feet up. He would clean up the kitchen after he gave Chloe a bath and got her ready for bed. Calleigh didn't object. While he brushed her curly dark hair, Eric enjoyed listening to their daughter talk about her day with her friends at daycare and ask why her baby brother couldn't arrive before the Christmas holiday that was in six weeks.

"It doesn't work that way, sweetie," Eric chuckled. But he had to agree with Chloe he wished it did.


	45. Mommy & Me

_**Mommy and Me**_

She had ten more weeks to go before her due date but Calleigh was feeling _huge_. She was starting maternity leave tomorrow because the job was just too tiring. Calleigh joked that Eric was happier about her maternity leave beginning than she was. That might have been, but her husband could see many occasions at work, even on desk duty that Calleigh was smiling her way through her back and feet killing her. As a mom and doctor, Alexx saw it too. When she talked to the expectant mother about it, Calleigh wasn't surprised. In fact, she had been waiting for it for two days.

"This is the last day ya'll will see me here," she smiled.

She told her friend that she had been to her OB/GYN yesterday and was told it was indeed time to stop working. Chloe would only be going to daycare three half days a week starting the following the week now. While socializing with her friends still had it's importance, Chloe didn't need to be there so often with her mom at home. Plus if Chloe spent less hours in daycare the couple saved money that could certainly be used with Calleigh no longer working and a baby on the way. Chloe never did mind going to daycare. She didn't know any different. But that didn't mean she wasn't happy at the thought staying home with mom the majority of the time now. Everyone agreed it was going to be good for the toddler to have this one-on-one time with her mother now before she had adjust to sharing mommy— and daddy, with a baby brother.

Even though she weren't on the job at the lab, Eric knew his wife wouldn't exactly be putting her feet up and "relaxing."

Not with their energetic and animated toddler around.

The first day Chloe and mommy were home together they spent most of the morning in their pyjamas, watching cartoons and putting together jigsaw puzzles. Something they could only normally do on Saturdays. The two dressed around lunchtime because the ice cream truck would come around shortly after. Chloe reasoned that she liked ice cream, mommy liked ice cream and daddy liked ice cream so her baby brother must like it, too. Her mom laughed when she told her this. After eating ice cream Calleigh took her 3-year-old to the public library for story time, which was done in Spanish. Once the librarian started reading Chloe didn't notice where her mom went for that half hour. Chloe liked books just as much as she liked movies. Her parents read to her every night and there was a shelf full of books in her lilac butterfly-themed bedroom. After story time, Calleigh helped her daughter pick and check out a few books before heading home. When Calleigh told her daughter she was going to put her feet up on the couch and rest for a bit while the little girl looked on her new books Chloe was agreeable. She "read" to her stuffed animals while mom listened, smiling.

That afternoon Eric called to find how his family was doing. He was glad to hear that Calleigh was taking a break but also that she and Chloe had a fun early afternoon. Simple things like going to the ice cream truck and trips to the library—made their three-year-old so happy, weren't as frequent as he and his wife would have liked because of the hours they worked. Some might thought it was lazy of them but the couple often let certain household chores fall to the side to maximize their quality time with their child. Laundry and dishes stacked up a bit more before being done but the house was by no means a state of fifth. Eric's parents knew that and were in fact proud of their son and daughter-in-law for knowing what was really important. Chlorinda was happy to do things like laundry, dishes and other cleaning for the couple. She told her friends that Eric and Calleigh really had their priorities straight,

"Time with that precious baby is more important than a spotless house," she said.

The older woman was never _asked_ to do housework upon one of her visits but her son and daughter-in-law knew there was no use trying to stop her. Plus, in between wash cycles and clothes coming from the dryer, Chlorinda had plenty of time with her grandchild as well.

* * *

"Have you and Calleigh thought about if you're going to hire a nanny after the baby's born and Calleigh comes back to the lab?" A technician in the trace lab asked Eric.

A very inappropriate question.

"What?" Eric asked, looking up from the microscope. He bluntly replied "yeah, we have. We're not. Calleigh's only coming back part-time. My sister is going to watch the kids for us."

The little Delko might have been born yet but Rachel had already told her brother and his wife she would take care of the baby for the part of the day he wasn't at daycare once Calleigh returned to the job. She already been doing so with her niece so she figured why not her baby brother, too? Plus, she _loved _having children around the house when her two sons were off at school. And when her two boys did join their cousin at home and the noise level in the house became much louder, Rachel loved it even more. Her husband, Gil didn't mind the commotion, either. They were perfectly happy being the parents of two and the extra noise was always fun for a while. And they would never deny they loved their niece and nephew-to-be very much.

Going back to work on a full-time basis wasn't something Calleigh could even think about with two small children at home. In the few days she'd been home full-time with her daughter she saw how many things, however small, she missed. It might been her hormones but Calleigh felt emotion bubble up when out of the blue when she was washing the dishes, a curly-haired girl wrapped herself around her leg, looked up at her and said, "mommy, I likes it dat you're home."

Calleigh stopped what she was doing and picked up her daughter in her arms, giving her a tight hug.

"Me too, baby girl. Me too." she whispered to Chloe.

_Note: "likes" and dat" are not typos._


	46. Feliz Navidad

_**Feliz Navidad**_

The newest addition to the Delko family was due in two weeks. Calleigh _could_ go into labor any time now but she hoping that she wouldn't go into labor till after the new year. She didn't want the baby "gypped" on his birthday in coming years by being a Christmas or New Year's baby. It looked as if she would get her wish. According to her OB/GYN the baby "wasn't going anywhere" yet. She reassured both expectant parents that everything was fine and there wasn't any need to talk about inducing labor yet. Eric wasn't letting his wife do a _thing_ around the house and for once it didn't bother her one bit. Chloe was sound asleep after a day of eating a ton of food and playing with her new toys. It had been quite a day. Christmas dinner was at Eric's parents, with all of Chloe's cousins and Eric's sisters. All the noise was fun for a while but for Calliegh it was good to come home. It was exactly "quiet" there with Chloe having had her fill of sugar cookies but one toddler was less exhausting than _four_ children hyped-up on abuela's sugar cookies. As soon as the sugar wore off, Chloe crashed out and had fallen solid asleep curled up on the couch, tightly clutching a new stuffed dog she had received from Ryan and Natalia. The two were still going strong and were even secretly talking about parenthood. They were aware parenthood _changed_ the dynamics of a relationship, but if a couple realized that and were prepared for and mature enough to deal with that change and the change of priorities then a baby didn't "ruin" a relationship like so many complained these days.

Ahead of the arrival of their bundle of baby boy joy, the expectant parents had attended and just completed a two-week birth preparation class. She was _hoping_ to give birth as naturally as possible but depending on how it really felt when the time came, she wasn't going to beat herself up if she needed an Epidural. Parenting a newborn didn't scare the blonde, not so much so childbirth. She was confident from her experience helping Eric look after Chloe when she was a newborn, even if the couple weren't official and they didn't technically live together then. Presently the baby was kicking up a storm, ruling out mommy taking a snooze.

"If it's not one child, it's another," she murmured to herself.

Eric walked into the room, hearing his wife talk to their baby aloud.

He smiled.

"Lil' guy keeping ya wake, huh?"

The two had been told much lately that the baby moving, keeping Calleigh from sleeping was "prep" for the nights after he was born. Only for he needed the sleep for the job, Calleigh teased Eric, she would wake him up and keep him that way any time their unborn baby interrupted her rest. If his wife was going through this "prep" Eric thought that there really should be something similar for dads. Too bad there was no such thing.


	47. The Wrap-Up

_**The Wrap-up—for now**_

At 11:36pm three weeks after Christmas, the Delko Family went from a family of three to a family of four. Evan Joseph Delko came screaming into the world, weighing eight pounds, eleven ounces. Calleigh was relieved to have given birth without drugs—or stitches She had a high pain threshold and the pain only became unbearable became near the end, a half hour before she started to push. She begged for an Epidural but it was too late. It wouldn't be effective till almost after the baby was born, the doctor told her. For the pain to stop, the baby had to come and for that, Calleigh had to push. And that she did with all her might for the next hour. She couldn't think, she just wanted the pain to stop. Seeing her baby in the flesh was an afterthought in these moments. However the moment she laid her eyes on and held the baby, still covered in blood and fluids, Calleigh forgot everything her body had felt. Evan Joseph Delko, might as well been named Eric Delko Jr., because like his big sister, he was identical to dad. She had the _two _most beautiful children in the world. Despite having a ten and a half hour labor, the new mother was eager to get home. She would rest much better in her own bed, in her own home with her family around her and looked forward to getting home in a few hours. It was so far, so good when it came to Chloe adjusting to her role as big sister. She was still excited about his arrival, thrilled that he and mommy were able to come home after just a day in the hospital. Her parents had explained to her that babies cried a lot because babies couldn't talk, crying was the only way they could communicate that they needed something. Eric made that Chloe knew she still had her place in the family. She was still papi's 'princesa' and mami's 'sweetpea.'

Eric certainly capable of caring for their newborn and preschooler. Chloe was fascinated with her baby brother, mostly by how much he looked like her own baby pictures. For Eric, this was a dream. He had always wanted this, a life with Calleigh and their children. They had talked of having a big family, four children, perhaps. But for now, life was perfect.


End file.
